Condemnation
by Twinsnake Coatl
Summary: A sequel to "Death & Rebirth", and a Crow/Spawn crossover. The present crow embarks on a training journey, where he meets the Hellspawn, a creature with a fate far worse than his. The characters he will meet here will make him see that humanity's concepti
1. Condemnation 1

This is a crossover fanfic between the comic books "The Crow" and "Spawn". Characters from the manga "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon" will be mentioned occasionally, but will not appear.

Since this is a sequel to another fanfic I've written, "Death and Rebirth", I suggest reading it first in order to make better sense out of this one.

"The Crow", created by James O'Barr.

"Spawn", created by Todd McFarlane. The phlebiac brothers, except for Violator, were created by Alan Moore. McFarlane got into a heap of trouble, facing several lawsuits for not giving credit where it's due.

**Condemnation**

**Chapter one:**

Port-Bou, France, 3:24 am:

Inside his hotel room, a young man was at the desk writing frantically. Several pages had already been filled out, yet he showed no signs of stopping. He was by no means a tireless worker, this man wrote not out of inspiration, but fear. Finally, his hand hurt so much he had no choice but to drop the pen and stop. There was a sudden tap at the window.

"What!?" He spun in his seat and saw a crow at the window. "Damn bird, nearly gave me a heart attack." he growled. He rushed over to swat it away. "Shoo, get out of here!"

"Caw!" the black bird scratched the man's hand angrily with his talons before flying away.

"Ugh, as if cramps weren't bad enough, now I-"

"You're not done yet."

"GAHH!" Without a sound, a teenager with black attire, pale skin, and marks upon his face had appeared in front of him.

"And I don't appreciate you treating my partner like that," Karasu no Shi warned. "Now, keep writing," he ordered, "a lot of people's lives depend on that confession."

"Look man, I'm tired. My hand aches so much it feels like it'll fall off if I write just one more letter. Hey, to top it all off, I'm bleeding now!" The warrior's eyes darkened as he got closer to the man.

"You're expecting a little consideration," he guessed with a grin. The undead teen growled and grabbed his victim by the neck. "You never considered anyone or anything except your own money. You may use something for a bandage. But you will write!"

Terrified, the man went back to work. It didn't take him that long to complete the list of his crimes, contacts, informants and people he'd fooled and exploited. The first domino piece that would bring down an entire drug smuggling operation.

"Done," the confessed criminal gasped with exhaustion. "It's all there, I swear, every name has been included."

"I believe you, and as promised, I'll leave you now. Just one more question. Do you remember Christine?"

"Who?"

Karasu was referring to a British girl he'd met at a Thailandese prison a few months ago, shortly after leaving Japan. When she was eighteen, Christine was enjoying her first holiday on her own. She met this very man, who proceeded to court her. However, the day she was supposed to board the plane that would take her home, the police stopped her and found ten pounds of cocaine in her bag. The drugs had been planted there by him, he'd been assisted by airport security thanks to a few bribes. Christine, an innocent girl, ended up in jail. This had been two years ago, and the only thing keeping her prisoner was lack of evidence, not to mention negligence from the authorities. The confession that had just been written down was going to help change that.

"This is what Christine was thinking and feeling the night I found her." Karasu no Shi placed his hand on the smuggler's head, he shook a second then dropped on the chair with an empty stare. "I managed to stop her before she could do something foolish," the dark-haired teen said as he left. "I'm not going to stop you." Right after the door closed, the man yelled at the top of his lungs and jumped out the window.

A few minutes later, from the rooftop, Karasu watched as the paramedics took the smuggler away. Kashaku landed on his ward's shoulder.

"_Suppose the consequences had been more severe than a broken back, Warrior_."

"I checked the trees, Kashaku, and was almost certain they would break his fall. If the outcome had turned out more severe though, it would've been pure luck." He sat down and took a deep breath. "And don't forget, I managed to save Christine, but there were others. (sigh) At least their families will have the satisfaction of knowing the ones responsible will finally pay."

"_That is true_, _and I must admit, this was a very well made strategy,_" the crow replied as he came down to floor level, "_considering that finding this fellow was pure coincidence. Also, I must point out how you took this assignment too personally_."

"_S_, I guess I was reminded of Carmela, and how Jairo provided the marihuana she smoked." Karasu stood up. "Anyway, we're done here. Better get a move on if we want to find out what that thing we felt was." Three days ago, warrior and guardian had sensed a wave of unknown energy. Remembering that instant sent chills down their spines once again, it was like having their nerve fluid replaced with industrial-strength coolant.

"_All I know is that it was a portal opening_," Kashaku commented as he got ready to take off, "_however, I cannot say from which realm_."

"But we do know something came through." They both looked in the same direction silently. "Now let's hurry and find out what."

Seville, Spain, a week later:

Two men were standing in front of a church that was hundreds of years old. One of them was quite burly, had all his hair shaven off and wore a weirdly designed tattoo on his skull; the other was skinny, had spiky, green hair and wore black rimmed glasses. Their overall appearance was quite unkempt and repelling, and although they looked quite different from each other, they were brothers.

"We certainly got a lot of laughs out of this place, huh, Vinnie?" the large one chuckled.

"We sure did, Van. You remember that priest? He thought he was going to get great rewards for his services."

"Oh yeah, you looked hilarious disguised as an angel." The tattooed man leaned against the wall and guffawed even harder. "And that speech was a beauty! I don't know how the rest of us managed to keep quiet."

"Right, when he stepped through the doors, he was so proud and happy of himself; then he saw where he really was!"

"Why? Why? What did I do?" Van mimicked, "Duh, you hung and burnt about fifty children to hide your little secret."

"'They're devils and witches', he used to say when he was alive, and everyone believed him. Those who dared question his words, ended up in the gallows." The green-haired man crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "Too bad kiddy lovers today can't solve their problems using the same method. Scandals are fun, but not nearly as fruitful."

"Excuse me," a young nun walked up to them. She hadn't heard the conversation, but the pair was talking loudly and were displaying some very nasty gestures. "Please, do behave yourselves," she requested gently, "you're disturbing the people."

"No problem, sister, we were just leaving," the tattooed man replied. He grumbled as they walked away. "The nerve of her, if she knew who we are. What do you say we come back later and have fun with her?"

"No can do," Vinnie replied, "we're going to have our hands full with that kid, and you know the other side always sends competition in matters like these, if we don't hurry we lose the race. Besides," he looked back, "that penguin's much too stout to fall."

A safe distance away, a young woman with sky-blue hair held in two long ponytails watched over the disgusting pair. Her stare was cold and harder than flint.

"Idiots, sending brawlers to do the work of scholars. I'll find that child in record time and make those two look like even bigger fools." She turned away and left.

A suburban home:

A brown-haired boy, age fifteen, was lying on his bed with an old newspaper over his face. There was a knock on the door, and before he could answer, a blonde boy, Enrique, and a girl with tanned skin and pink hair going a bit below her shoulders, Rosa, barged in.

"_Hola_ Juan," the girl greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Paco! Did you finally get enough sleep so you won't doze of in class tomorrow?" the boy asked as he dropped down on a bean chair.

"Quique, Rosa, good to see you," Juan replied lazily as rubbed his eyes, "No, not if you keep waking me up like that. And my mom had me do thousands of chores, and she's bound to come up with new ones soon," he added with a groan. "Damn slave-driver, does she have to be so strict?"

"Hey, you knew we couldn't cover you forever," the pink-haired girl replied, "eventually, the teacher was going to catch you, and did."

"Yeah, and this guy always sends notes to the parents," Enrique added. "But hey, it's Friday you've got a whole weekend to rest yourself."

"Sure, rest." Juan yawned loudly and sat up. "Did any of you see the news? I missed the program because of my nap."

"_S_, but there's nothing new," the blonde boy answered, "That costumed guy is still the top story. He foiled another robbery last night, that's the fifth in a row."

"And as usual, he sucked at it," Rosa complemented, "The crooks got away, and only half the money was recovered. You'd think he'd have enough experience to put on a good show by now. But no, he still fumbles, he's still slow-"

"_Oye tía_, give the fellow a break," the brown-haired teen protested, "It mustn't that easy to go into the hero business."

"Maybe all he needs some sort of mentor," was Enrique's opinion, "You know, the way Obi Wan is to Luke. One way or another, he'll get better." He'd taken the paper Juan was using to block the light. "Let's change the subject. What do you think of this? Some U.S. drug dealer, who was vacationing in France, jumped out of his fifth-floor suite after writing a twenty-page confession."

"Now that's good for a laugh," the tan girl stated, "developing a conscience all of a sudden and getting so remorseful you have to end it all." She leaned back on her seat and stretched her legs. "Nah, I don't believe that. I say he was testing the merchandise too often and got visions."

"Save it, Rosa, we all know you're a bitch who doesn't believe in consequence," her sleepy friend retorted, "But mark my words, gather enough skeletons and your closet's bound to explode. Sooner or later, you pay the devil his dues."

Carlos Navarro put all of his effort into getting to Seville as fast as possible. His top priority was to discover the source of this disturbance. Right now, he was gathering as much information as he could, by checking out the headlines at a kiosk.

"Caw."

The undead boy raised his head upon hearing the call, he bought the paper that seemed to have the most information, went into an alley and made a series of leaps towards the rooftop, where Kashaku landed on his shoulder.

"_Anything new, Warrior?_"

"I think so," the dark-haired teen replied, "If my calculations are correct, this guy showed up shortly after the day we sensed that occurrence." He pointed at a blurry picture taken by a bank's security camera, it showed a human figure wearing a dark suit and sash, but no further details could be determined. "It could just be a tabloid gimmick, but it's the best lead I can come up with so far."

"_This might be the creature that crossed the threshold, or a person that has nothing to do with our business at all_," the guardian pointed out. "_And have you come up with a plan to find this character?_"

"Not a ghost of an idea." Carlos huffed and started pacing, "All those stunts I pulled off on our way here, they were easy, all I had to do was follow the most angst or corruption I could sense at a given time and head towards the source." He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I left Japan too soon, I don't have enough experience to handle something like this. (sigh) I gotta get in touch with the senshi, I need their help."

"Caw!" This call carried the tone of a scolding. "_It is wise to admit our own limits, and solicit aid when it is needed. But do not ignore your own capacity, Warrior, otherwise you will in fact become as weak as you claim_." Carlos glared at the crow, then his visage softened and he chuckled at his own silliness.

"Most importantly, I promised Hotaru not to give up." He got up. "Let's look for a place to stay, we don't have to act until tonight, and we should come up with a plan by then."

Midnight:

Calming down and analyzing the situation helped Karasu greatly, all he had to do was remember how he'd started out himself, and according to the paper, he was dealing with a beginner. The places this character had appeared at were random, but they were all close together. When Karasu had first started patrolling, the dark-eyed warrior would work within a definite area around his nest in Shinagawa, then expand it.

"So if apply a little logic," the undead hero said, "this guy must also have a haven nearby. But first we have to see if he does make another appearance." He grumbled as he leapt to lower levels, "I hate all this waiting, the last thing I need is for this guy to be inconsistent and not show up at all." Kashaku smiled inwardly, his ward definitely had the spirit of a predator. They landed on a lamppost and looked around. "At least I can get to know the terrain, learn where to go and how to get there."

"_Do not forget to keep your eyes and mind open, Warrior_," the guardian reminded, "_Look for clues and places that we might find useful_."

"Somebody help me!!"

"Funny how you forgot to mention ears," the warrior quipped as he rushed towards the source of the ply. He found a woman with her hair and clothes made a mess. "_Señorita_, what happened?"

"That man grabbed my purse, then he tried to…" she shivered in disgust as she crossed her arms over her chest, "It's a good thing you scared him. He went that way." She pointed in one direction, and when she turned back to look at the boy, he was gone. The cyan-haired woman chuckled mischievously and got up. "Don't hate me, I'm doing this for your own good. Besides, it's your own fault for being so naïve."

Karasu had only the trace left by the soul to follow the mugger, but couldn't find anyone after several blocks, not even through crow-vision.

"_Chingada_, he can't possibly be that fast."

"_Agreed, and there is no place to properly hide from sight_." The black bird paused and hovered. "_Better go back to our search, Warrior, we're only wasting time_."

"I don't believe this," the pale teen grumbled, "I've fought zombies, a cyborg and a megalomaniac with ambitions of godhood; and I'm given the slip by an ordinary purse-snatcher." He punched a wall in order to calm down. "It's not the guy we're looking for, this presence is human, yet…"

"_I know what you mean, Warrior,_" Kashaku said in a thoughtful tone, "_There is something here that does not fit_."

A short distance away, an all-night pharmacy was being robbed. There wasn't much money to take, but the pair was more interested in obtaining a good supply of syringes and assorted pills.

"Okay, we've got enough," the one with the gun announced, "let's beat it." They stuffed the loot into their backpacks and hurried outside. They ran for a while, then slowed down so they wouldn't attract attention.

"I feel kinda bad about stealing these, they're really not that expensive."

"They're not," the other one agreed, "But cheap is only good when you actually have money, and I need to stay high now."

"Agreed, it feels as though I've got ants crawling all over me." His eyes went wide open. "Oh shit, now I'm really messed up!"

"_Qué?_" The pair came to a halt upon seeing a young man in a dark bodysuit standing before them. Without warning he raised his arms and a shadow-like substance extended towards them. "_Coño!_ What the devil is this stuff?"

"Just something to keep you in place," the masked teen answered in a cocky tone. Panicked, the armed one tensed his muscles and broke his bonds as if they were mere paper, then, without thinking, aimed his weapon and fired three times. "GAAHH!!" The rookie hero fell and clutched his chest. "Ugh, you know? this suit would be a whole lot better if it stopped the blow along with the bullets." The boy looked up and noticed that the thieves were escaping, he tried to, but couldn't rise because of the pain. "Damn it, didn't even recover the money they stole, I'm definitely no good at this. _Qué?_" He felt someone swooping over his head, and saw a shadow leaping towards the addicts. He was amazed, the pair was terrified.

"It's a trip, _tío_, we're only seeing stuff."

"Right," the unarmed one replied with a shaky voice, "Just shoot and he'll vanish. Do it!" The armed one fired, but his pulse was too shaky, only one bullet managed to hit the side of Karasu's head.

"I don't think it really matters to you if I'm real or not," the hero in the dark cloak said in an eerie tone as the wound healed, "potheads like you can't tell the difference." He charged and sliced the gun, then he sheathed Seventh Sin and knocked out the pair with two well-placed kicks. Finally, he knelt besides them and put his hands on their foreheads. "There, you'll still go to jail, but you won't feel the need for drugs anymore." The dark-eyed teen shifted his attention to the costumed kid. Black was the predominant color, but he also wore a red sash, had green eyes (probably tinted lenses) and white designs on the mask, sort of like dragon wings. "You've got enthusiasm, but your technique's pretty lousy. I'll cut to the chase. What did you come here for?"

"Well…_Gracias_, I guess. I am…I…huh?" The rookie froze then started moving awkwardly.

"You okay-HEY!" Karasu back-flipped away from the leathery whips, they were so sharp and strong the asphalt was deeply marked. "What's the big idea_, pendejo!?_"

"I'm not doing this, it's the suit! Woah!!" More whipping, not only from the arms this time, but from the shoulders and back as well. "Get away! I can't control it!!"

"Caw! _Warrior, do as he says!_" Kashaku ordered as he made a roundabout, "_You cannot possibly fathom who your opponent is!_"

"No way!" the undead teen replied as he drew out his katana, "Check out the street! Do you really expect me to leave such a loose cannon on his own?" He stood firm and sliced five tentacles, which grew back to full length in a matter of seconds. The pieces that had been cut off turned to dust. "Gotta get close and knock him out with one blow." He tilted his head. "I'll buy him a soda to apologize." Karasu leapt high into the air, planning to shred the dark strands as he fell, but something changed that plan. Out of the blue, a fireball landed smack between the two and exploded. The dark-haired warrior was both blinded and blown away. When he got up, all there was left was a small crater. Kashaku came down and landed in front of his ward.

"_Calm down, Warrior, you had no chance for victory, not on this encounter_."

"I lost because someone threw that thing," Karasu roared. Then he raised an eyebrow at his guardian, "You sound as though you know who we're dealing with."

"_Indeed, and you must learn as well,_" the bird replied as he took flight.

Vinnie and Van watched as the undead teen left. The latter's eyes were glowing an eerie red.

"Just what we needed, a crow. I'll show that nitwit zombie to stick his painted nose into our business."

"Hold your horses," his green-haired brother said. "Crows are untouchable, remember? Lay a finger on him and you'll never hear the end of it." He bit the frame of his glasses. "However, we are allowed to use negotiation."

"Now your memory's failing," the bald man retorted, "These guys have a one track mind, once they get an idea into their heads, nothing will convince them otherwise." He crossed his arms and grumbled. "But we better try if we wanna keep our reputation. I'll handle this, you go take care of our original mission." Unable to hold down his anger, Van stomped his foot. "If I run into the bitch they sent, I'm gonna tear her limbs and eat her guts while she screams."

"Save me the kidneys."

The siblings were not the only ones keeping an eye on Karasu no Shi, the woman who'd tricked him earlier was doing so as well.

"Kid's quite fast for a crow, he covered sixty yards in record time, and I had to mix all the decoys I had in order to make one strong enough." She started working on her second ponytail. "Next time, I'll be sure not to underestimate him." She finished fixing her hair and looked in another direction. "He'll find the kid again, of that there is no doubt. Better think my next move thoroughly, if I want to keep this mess from getting bigger."

"This is far enough, I better walk the rest of the way," Rosa said to the driver. They were bringing her back from a party her parents knew nothing about. Had they known, the pink-haired girl would've been locked behind seven keys. Technically, said party was a rave, and all of her companions were male and much older than her.

"We're still pretty far off," one of them noticed, "Why not take you straight to your house?"

"Are you crazy!? My dad has a pretty good ear, he'll wake up the moment he hears the motor then kill me!" She got out and closed the door. "Besides, it's a pretty boring neighborhood, nothing ever happens here." One of the guys pulled her back and held her by the waist.

"If you're that certain, why not hang with us a little longer?" he invited. His hand slid to Rosa's hip. "We might have a lot more fun."

"Didn't you animals get enough at the dance floor?" the tan girl asked nastily. She pulled away, bent down and blew her companions a kiss. "I'll see you again tomorrow night. Bye now." The car left among the sound of laughter mixed along with music. Rosa sprinted towards her destination. She'd obtained silence, but it was better not to push her luck.

She was crossing the last street towards her block when she saw a hunched figure. It took her but an instant to recognize who it was, the one Karasu no Shi had encountered.

"Oh good heavens, are you okay!?" The mask drew back on its own and he threw up everything his stomach was holding. "What (gulp), what happened to you?"

"I don't know, I don't even know how I got here." The teenage boy tried to get up but collapsed. "_Coño_, it feels as though my body's been taken apart into little pieces then stuck back together." He tried to rise again.

"Don't strain yourself, you'll get worse!" Rosa ordered as she picked him up. "I'll take you home, and tomorrow you'll tell me everything, Juan."

Author's notes:

I'm sure those who follow McFarlane's work have found several inconsistencies between Juan and the original spawn. Don't flame me yet! I'll reveal everything in due time. And if I'm as lucky as I've been so far with my writing, you'll grow fond of the story as it progresses.


	2. Condemnation2

**Condemnation**

**Chapter two:**

"A hell spawn?" Carlos looked into the branches above, where his guardian was perched.

"_More like hell's pawn, if you consider how they are mere puppets to the lords of the underworld._" Kashaku shook his head, "_Poor creatures, so desperate to have their desires fulfilled, that they will agree to anything without a second thought._"

"Sounds a lot like 'Faust'," the Mexican teen observed, "and there's some similarity with myself, except I'd never let anyone order me around. Tell me, what makes Spawn so special?"

"_They are combatants in life, so terribly fierce that hell sees them as potential soldiers. I shall illustrate with the story of a warrior woman. She was an incredible fighter, unparalleled in the field of battle, and like many, it was there that she met her final day, ushered by a spear through her heart. Now, this woman had a six-year-old son, to whom her final thoughts and prayers were sent. The demon lords grabbed her and exploited those feelings in order to become her owners._"

"Let me guess, her wish was to go back to her child, and as payment, she gave her soul."

"_Not only her soul,_" Kashaku answered, "_but her service as well, for hellspawn agree to become the commanders of Hell's army._"

"That's explains the interest in military life," Carlos realized. "Was she sent back? One thing I'm sure of is that devils are masters of deceit, making sure they get the most profit in every deal, while the buyer gets nothing but peanuts."

"_Very true, and yes, trickery is a part of this tale. The woman was returned to Earth, twenty years later, when her son was full grown and independent._"

"_Chingada_, that's playing dirty!" Carlos exclaimed, "And that was it? She saw her kid then got pulled back into Hades?"

"_Not right away, hellspawn stay on Earth for some time, with little memory of their life and no knowledge of what they are. Choice bits of information are given, the ones that will cause most pain. This slow process destroys their mind and soul_."

"And their will," the undead teen concluded, "going through all that will make them so afraid of making choices, that they'll obey any order without hesitation." He paced around then looked up, "The worst part is, that kid's just another one of the bunch."

"_Indeed. There was something different in this one, however,_" Kashaku noted.

"How so?"

"_He seemed to have no knowledge of his abilities, at all. Hellspawn are ignorant, but they're supposed to be able to use their powers instinctively._"

"Maybe it's part of the plan, something else to make him feel even more helpless."

"_Or dangerous_," Kashaku pointed out, "_You know from experience how destructive desperation can be_."

"Let me tell you something else I know." There was certainty in Carlos' voice. "This is one spawn who won't join the devil's ranks, 'cause I'm gonna do something about it."

"Caw! _Out of the question!_" The black bird flapped his wings violently. "_Do you know how protective demons are of their possession? Your interference will have severe consequences._"

"Have you forgotten? I'm stronger than ordinary crows."

"_I haven't, but-_"

"I stayed here in order to stop suffering before it happens; not only is this kid in for a whole truckload of it, so is everyone around him." The dark-eyed teen looked towards the sky and chuckled, "Besides, sparring with a couple of demons sounds like a lot of fun."

Saint Isabel High school:

"_Señor Aguirre!_"

"_Qué!?_" Juan raised his head with a start and saw his teacher, giving him a disapproving glare, along with a few muffled chuckles coming from his classmates.

"Had a big party last night? I agree with having a fun, it's very healthy, but not when you forget about acting responsively."

"_Perdón, señor,_" the brown-haired boy apologized, "it won't happen again."

"I should hope so." The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and everyone rushed outside. Juan was held back by his teacher. "Aguirre, do me a favor and get some rest once you reach home. Afterwards, make an appointment with your doctor, you seem much too fatigued."

"I will, professor, _gracias_."

Enrique and Rosa were waiting for their friend at the bus stop.

"I tried to wake you up," the blonde boy said, "But every time I nudged you, you just groaned, quite loudly in fact." He scratched the back of his head. "Come to think about it, you wouldn't have been caught had I left you alone."

"Aren't you brilliant?" the tanned girl mocked, "And what did you do this weekend that tired you out so much?" Friday night, when she found Juan nearly unconscious, Rosa took him home as kept him company for a while. As a result, the pink-haired girl got home much too late and was punished by her parents. Now, she felt that Juan owed her something.

"Honestly, I stayed home the whole time and slept, except when I had chores to do." The bus arrived and they climbed in. "Apparently, all the rest I got had no effect."

"Hmm, maybe you're coming down with something," the blonde boy said, "something you ate perhaps."

"Nah, Juan's too picky," Rosa replied, "one little green dot and-Ouch!!"

"What is it?"

"Uh, nothing, the guy who pushed past me just rubbed his elbow against my back." She sat down. "Anyhow, you have a point, Quique, it might be an illness, or the result from doing something unusual." The tanned girl emphasized this last word, sending her enfeebled friend a menacing gaze her. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll try to jog my memory," Juan huffed, "I'm gonna take a snooze, wake me when we get to our stop."

Several blocks away, at a heavily transited avenue, Vinnie was keeping an eye out for the very bus the teenagers were riding. He'd been waiting all morning, and had just about run out of patience.

"Good thing Van's taking care of the crow, had he been here, he would've jumped the gun and ruined everything," the skinny man said to himself. He heard a horn and looked up. "Finally! Do these guys even look at the time?" The green-haired man rubbed his hands eagerly. "Time for a little domino-effect." He muttered some cryptic words and gestured towards a sports car. Vinnie wasn't sure whether this trick would have the desired effect on the spawn, he was only certain about the tremendous accident that would come out as a result. To be even more honest, he was more interested in all the fun destruction he was about to cause.

The people in the blue sports car panicked when it didn't slow down. They crashed into the vehicle up front, which hit the next two, then the one to the left, and so on. And that car was not the only one with damaged brakes! Just as the skinny man had planned, the bus was caught right in the middle.

"Hold on, Rosa!" Enrique yelled.

"KYAA!!" The large vehicle wasn't exactly speeding, but it was going fast enough to flip over and slide several yards. "Juan! Are you okay down there?" The pink-haired girl and blonde boy managed to hold on from the handles and stay on top, but the brown-haired one was at the bottom with several others.

"_S_, I'm okay. Try to climb out through the window," he ordered as he tried to push his way outside, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Right," Quique responded. Struggling, he managed to reach and open the emergency exit. "Up you go, girl."

"_Gracias_." Rosa climbed outside and helped her friend. "_Coño_, look at this mess! This is gonna be in all the newscasts."

"We can keep it from growing into a bigger problem," the buzz-cut boy replied as he hopped down, "I'm gonna call an ambulance, you go somewhere safe and stay put."

"I'm going to help in any way I can."

"I said stay put," Quique repeated authoritatively, "If you don't know what to do, then stay out of the way and leave everything to the experts."

"But I-"

"No buts, Rosa, do as I say." The pink-haired girl grumbled as her friend left.

"Stay out of the way, yeah right, only a worthless loser would do such a thing." She got down and headed towards the nearest wounded person. Rosa wasn't a trained professional, but the one thing she really hated was indifference. The tanned girl got to a crashed motorcycle and appraised the situation. "Okay, your leg's trapped, so let's try picking up the bike." Rosa used all of her strength but obtained no results, except hurting the rider a little more.

"YAAHH! Idiot, get out of here if you don't know what to do!"

"Take it easy on her, she's only trying to help." Rosa looked up, it was a boy about her age, with long, dark hair and sunglasses. He picked up the motorcycle and moved it away with relative ease. "There we go, now, stay with him and make sure he doesn't move."

"No, I…I think I'll go over there as Quique said, so I won't screw up anymore."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Carlos told her, "you were trying to help."

"Easy for you to say, you're strong!" Rosa snapped, "Why don't you-why didn't Quique just tell me that I'm weak and useless? At least you'd have the decency of being honest!" She bolted out of there before the undead boy could reply.

"Hmm, that was weird, I should talk to her later on."

Back at the bus, Juan had to be careful, lots of people were severely hurt, and there was no way of getting around them. _I'm running a big risk here_, he thought, _but we need an escape route_. The short-haired boy summoned part of his suit, the glove to be precise, which was fit with sharp claws. A long, unnoticed slice tore the roof open, through which he came out first in order to lead the others.

"Thank you, son," an elderly man wheezed, "That must've been quite a crash in order to-_Dios!_"

"_Qué?_" Juan looked at his hand and saw that the living costume had covered most of his arm. "Uh, it must be an oil stain. I better go clean it up." The brown haired boy escaped through the wreckage and hid inside a closed shop. "_Coño_, this damn thing is getting harder to control each day. First it starts acting crazy, then it keeps me exhausted, and now it-" In the middle of these musings, he noticed a very important detail, he wasn't tired anymore. Juan thought about it and came to the conclusion that it was because of the adrenaline rush. _I am one stupid tío, I've been doing it all wrong. Sleep won't do me any good, I have to look for even more excitement!_ Juan looked at his hands then closed his fists tightly. "This goes beyond recovery, I feel even stronger than before! If I figure it out correctly then…then…" Something went wrong all of a sudden, a sickening sensation hit his stomach then crawled all over him. He felt loss, desperation, fear and painful agony. It was too overwhelming for Juan and he fainted. The suit began to recede, but suddenly grew spiky whips that hissed like angered serpents.

"Down, boy," the green-haired man commanded, "Behave yourself, and daddy will give you a nice treat." Vinnie knelt next to the boy and got to work. "Nice going, Van, you were supposed to keep an eye on the crow."

"Give me a break," the tattooed man replied, "Do you have any idea how well these guys can hide? It was a stroke of luck that he turned up here."

"Please, couldn't you come up with a lamer excuse?" Vinnie growled as he got up." At least the parasite won't lose control if it goes near the crow again, not for a while. And this idea of mine should lead him straight to us."

"A crumpled note in his pocket." Van slapped his forehead. "That has to be the stupidest plan you've ever come up with."

"I know his type, a cryptic message of mysterious origin will be irresistible."

"Who's in here?" a dark voice called. The two brothers fumbled clumsily and went out of sight. From their hiding spot, they saw Carlos come in, ready to draw out his katana.

"_I know I felt something here, and it wasn't human_," he told his guardian telepathically.

"_It was hard to ignore_," Kashaku responded, "_Someone went clumsy and let his cloak drop, leaving a very large trace._"

"Well, whoever it was, he's going to regret it." The Mexican teen was about to run his hand over his face when he took notice of Juan lying on the floor. At that moment, Enrique and Rosa came into the store.

"Juan, _tío_, are you in here?" the blonde boy called.

"There he is!" Rosa exclaimed, "And you!"

"Is he a friend of yours? He was like this when I got here."

"_S_, thanks for finding him." Quique checked on his friend. "He seems okay, better get him into one of the ambulances though."

"No need," Juan replied groggily, "I'm fine." He looked around through squinting eyes. "And you are?"

"The name's Carlos, I assume you're Juan."

"That's right, and these are my friends, Rosa and Quique."

"Glad to meet you," Enrique greeted; the tanned girl was still in a sour mood.

"We better get going," Rosa suggested, "it's gonna take forever to get home and our parents must be sick with worry."

"Why don't you call them?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"'Cause the phone's out of order, stupid."

"No problem, we'll just ask my dad to go over to your house," Quique offered.

"No! Uh… I don't want to be a bother, umm, let's just go, okay?" Everyone shrugged and went outside, where they separated. Carlos paused and Kashaku landed on his shoulder.

"I recognized his voice, he's Spawn."

"_So he is_," the black bird agreed, "_But, it's too strange, this is not as they're supposed to…_"

"Supposed to what?"

"_I shall explain later. It could be just as you suspect, a trick to further diminish his sanity._" Kashaku glanced at the store, then again at the three teenagers. "_Who will you follow_, _Warrior_?"

"Juan, he's our target, and I believe the one we felt has an interest in him as well." He couldn't help but shiver as he said this, that presence had been very negative, almost as bad as Poe's.

Van and Vinnie had been watching from the roof.

"That was close," the bald one said.

"And we know who's to blame for that. Well, get to work, you have to follow that guy."

"I know that, you don't have to remind me. Just make sure you don't screw up when you talk to the kid, he's our main assignment, the one we can't afford to fail at."

It took plenty of time for the three friends to catch a cab, so getting to their neighborhood took them nearly half an hour. Juan hurried towards his house and opened the door.

"Uh, mom? I'm home."

"Juan!" His mother bolted out of the living-room and gave him a vice-like hug. "Why didn't you call me? What the hell do you carry that phone card for?"

"_Perdón, perdón_, I tried to, but my credit was worn out." The short-haired boy grinned apologetically. "I didn't mean to worry you so much, _mam_."

"Well, you're safe and that's all that matters," the wavy-haired woman replied as she shook her head, "I swear you're going to be the death of me. Come inside, lunch is on the table." The brown-haired boy grinned back and complied, he noticed a couple of suitcases in the hallway.

"Another business trip?"

"_S_, publicity agent/widow is not a good combination. And this time I'll be gone for a whole week. _Perdón_, I really hate doing this to you."

"_Mam_, it's okay, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of both myself and the house. Besides, this is character building experience, right?"

"(chuckle) I don't know where you get all that courage." They sat at the table and chatted as he ate. "My manager says I'm next in line for a promotion; soon, these trips will be a thing of the past."

"I'm looking forward to that." Juan didn't bear any ill will towards his mother, although he did feel a little guilty about her having to work so hard for his sake. _I swear, mamá, I'll make it up to you, somehow_.

A block away, Rosa was about to receive a completely different welcome.

_So far, so good,_ she thought as she crept inside,_ maybe that slob made himself a sandwich and went to sleep_.

"Where the hell were you?" a menacing voice asked.

"Ack, _pap_! I was-"

"Stop stuttering like an idiot and answer me!" the man demanded, "I told you time and again to come straight home from school."

"I was in the middle of a traffic accident! Had you bothered to watch the news then you'd know about it!" Her father's response was to shove and slam her hard against the wall.

"Don't you dare use that tone against me, young lady! I work hard in order to support this family, and I deserve respect." Rosa was too frightened to respond, and was slapped because of this. "Do you understand?"

"_Sí, señor_."

"Good, now go to your room and don't come out until I say you can." The pink-haired girl obeyed, trying hard not to weep. She caught a glimpse of her mother as she passed by the kitchen.

"Is that you, Rosa?"

"_S_."

"You know how your father is, you could avoid his anger if you'd just acted responsibly." The hurt girl made a fist and ran into her room, she was about to slam the door but held herself at the last moment, that brute was likely to react negatively, ram it open and punish her even further.

"I swear, as soon as I'm old enough I'm forsaking this damn place." She sat at her desk and pulled up a picture. "Juan, you lucky bastard, hurry up and get me out of here."

Karasu no shi had followed Juan to his home, then returned at nightfall in order to wait for him to come out again, as Spawn.

"Two o'clock in the morning," the undead warrior huffed, "It would be a lot faster, and less boring, if you'd let me go inside."

"_Invading homes is a very threatening approach, which is useful when stalking enemies_," Kashaku replied,"_Do not forget, on this occasion we are trying to bring aid. Better results will be gotten if we wait for the hellspawn_."

"If he comes out at all," Karasu said, "he hasn't done so for two nights straight." He laid down and crossed his arms behind his back. "Any chance he quit the hero business?"

"_Hellspawn are not allowed to resign, and those who insist are severely punished_." The bird looked down and flapped his wings. "Caw. _Attention, he's leaving now._"

"I see him, let's go." The warrior recast the silent shadow, then he and his guardian followed the dark-clad being. "He seems to be in a hurry. Can he detect us?"

"_I don't think so, he's much too inexperienced_."

"Huh, it's about time you mentioned something in our advantage. _Qué chingada!?_" The dark-eyed teen came to a screeching halt, all of a sudden he felt that presence again, only much stronger. "This wiseguy wants us to find him," Karasu growled as he made a fist, "All right, he wants me, I'm coming."

"_Warrior wait! What about…? Urgh._" Kashaku weighed his options. "_I will continue following our original target, one of us must remain on the right path. I shall simply inform the warrior in due time_."

It didn't take long for Karasu to find Van.

"You're quick," the large man said in a joking tone.

"Well it was hard not to notice you," the pale one retorted, "What did you have for dinner, cabbage rolls with bean filling?"

"That was breakfast." Van steeled himself, just as he'd said before, crows aren't quite adept at reasoning, but he couldn't think of anything else. "Let's cut to the chase, I am a demon, and I'm here to talk to you about the spawn."

" Duh, I knew that already. Well, my answer should be just as obvious, I'm not letting you have him."

"Look, I don't know what this Aguirre kid did to you in life, frankly, I don't care. What I do know, is that he is now wearing our uniform, which puts him in our league and out of yours."

"Then I'm going into your league," the undead hero replied in a threatening tone, "I chose to stay so I could stop creeps such as you, so if you want me out, use fists and not words."

"Perhaps I will," the tattooed man chuckled, "You said you chose to stay. Does this mean your original target was already taken care of?"

"It's none of your business, but yeah." Van's smile went wider and he punched Karasu so hard that the wall behind was cracked.

"There's a rule that says we can't lay a finger you mimes, valid only during your mission," the disguised demon explained, "Since you're on your own now, anything goes."

"Guess I should've kept my mouth shut." Karasu rose and sized up his foe. "But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He counterattacked with a barrage of punches and kicks, hitting his opponent on the face, chest and stomach at least fifteen times. "I can tell you're wearing a disguise, drop it and get serious."

"One thing's for sure," the large man chuckled, "You're a very stupid kid." A monstrous transformation began; pink flesh was torn open by purple hide, bones twisted, muscles stretched and teeth grew into frightening fangs. Karasu no shi was this close to running away in terror, right in front of him there stood a large, brutish-looking beast; a thick horn grew out of his back, hunching him over so much that his head grew forward out of his chest; there were sharp talons on his hands and feet, with disgusting hairs coming out of the bases; and his fiery-red eyes reflected eagerness for violence. "Round one," the Vandalizer announced with a snarl.


	3. Condemnation 3

**Condemnation**

**Chapter three:**

"This is the place all right," Spawn told himself as he read the note he found earlier in his jacket, "At least I hope it is, whoever wrote this has awful handwriting. I can't tell whether this is a two or an eight."

"You shouldn't say your thoughts out loud, kid, it's stupid and very dangerous."

"_Qué!_" The dark-clad boy spun and saw a green-haired punk. "Who the hell are you?"

"Introductions aside, for the moment," the skinny man requested. "Let's get down to business, you've got something you have no knowledge about, yet you insist on using it."

"The suit!" The rookie exclaimed as his eyes gave a green flash, "You know where it's from, what it is!?"

"I know everything," Vinnie said as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, with a smile so fake it created more nervousness instead of relief. "Let's go somewhere private, too many nosy people out here."

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything, except for that-" They both became a puff of green smoke.

"Caw." Kashaku came down to the spot they were standing on and pecked about, there was no trace except for a sulphurous smell. _Definitely a demon, not uncommon, they always send someone to keep an eye on the hellspawn_. He flew up to where the air was fresher. _But there are still too many questions, to many pieces out of places. _(sigh)_ I just hope the warrior's having more luck than I_.

"_Hijo de perra!_" Vandalizer smashed the curb Karasu was standing on, the demon hit with so much force that the lampposts shook. The undead hero recovered from the fright caused by the transformation instantly and reacted with a spinning kick that hit right in his jaw. "You should keep your guard up, a thing that size is too easy to hit."

"A lucky shot, that's all it was," the purple beast grunted, "But boy, you're not strong enough to win!" Vandalizer leapt forward, ready to bite his opponent's head clean off. All Karasu had to do was duck and counter with an uppercut. The only problem was that there was too much bulk and the longhaired teen was nearly squashed underneath. He made a tremendous effort and managed to push him away. Vandalizer grabbed Karasu by the leg and threw him against the wall. "You're tougher than I thought, runt," the demon wheezed as he rubbed his aching stomach, "I guess there's more than one reason why you mimes shouldn't be messed around with."

"You're clever, maybe enough to understand this." The pale warrior took on a menacing stance and his voice became darker. "I am the reason for you to leave Juan Aguirre alone. I don't care how much work it took you to make him, or how long you had to search in order to find just the right candidate, Spawn will not be part of your army because I'm bailing him out." Vandalizer's response was mocking laughter.

"You don't know the first thing about the spawn, do you?"

"I know enough, and I'll slice out your guts if you don't crawl back into your hole." The large demon's chuckles continued.

"Stupid kid, tell me, where do I come from?" Karasu raised an eyebrow.

"Hell."

"That's right. And what is the prime element in Hell?" The undead warrior was a little baffled because of the tone and obvious answer, so it took a couple of seconds for him to respond.

"Fire." The monster nodded and spat out two fireballs. Karasu leapt away but the blasting continued, forcing him to move to where Vandalizer wanted. The moment he was within the large-jawed demon's reach, he was grabbed by the leg, swung, slammed and thrown high into the air. Vandalizer inhaled deeply.

"One more and I'm having roast chicken for dinner."

"Ebon Shears!"

"ARRGH!" The attack was unfocused, so there wasn't much damage, still, it hurt quite a lot. "You'll get yours, junior!" The red-eyed beast cursed a couple of times before teleporting away. Karasu landed and fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"_Pendejo_, magic can kill you," he reminded himself, "Had I been hit, I would've become a cinder in an instant." A few more seconds and he was fully recovered. The dark-haired teen made some quick planning as he made his way through the rooftops. This encounter had been a useful experience, next time he would know how to fight the demonic brute and win. _Chingada, I can already hear Kashaku scolding me. Maybe he can tell me something useful if I describe this Vandalizer guy, so far, he's never failed to have information._

Old (make that centennial) and young rematerialized at a littered alley. Spawn stumbled towards the wall, clenching his stomach. He clawed desperately against the mask and gasped when it retracted.

"You okay, kid?" Vinnie asked.

"_S_, I umm, (gulp) give me a second."

"I'm surprised you didn't hurl," Vinnie admitted, "most people do so after teleportation, even after experiencing it a dozen times." He went over to a trash can and opened it. "Having your atoms separated, moving at the speed of light, then being put back together… very nasty. I've grown used to it, I can even eat right after the ride." The spiky-haired demon popped something into his mouth and started chewing. "You want some?" Juan got closer and noticed that he was being offered worms, his face went green and he ran off. "Hmm, I guess it was too soon." Good thing the dark-clad boy didn't see the rotting corpse inside.

"Oh god, I'm dying," the brown-haired one whined after three minutes of vomiting. He took a few deep breaths and stood up as best he could. "You (hack) you're the guy who sent me to my neighborhood the other night."

"Bravo! You're smarter than you look. By the way, my name's Vinnie, short for Vindicator, one of 'The Five Fabulous Phlebiac Brothers'." He announced this title as if it were something grand and majestic, Juan could only give an awkward stare. "We were going to make it 'fabulously fantastic', but we agreed that it would be too annoying. Anyhow, here's the deal, I'm here to tell you how to be a Spawn."

"Spawn?"

"Yup, if you're wearing the K-Unit, then your one of our soldiers."

"K-Unit? Soldiers?" Juan held out his hand as he shook his head in confusion. "First thing's first. What is this thing I'm wearing?" The green-haired demon wiped his glasses on his greasy shirt and started explaining.

"The K-Unit is what you're wearing, developed and bred to work as both an armor and a weapon. It's supposed to serve and protect you, but you haven't been doing your share."

"In other words, I'm letting the batteries run low. That explains why I've been so exhausted lately," the shorthaired boy deduced. "But I've figured out how to charge it. Did you hear about that big traffic accident this afternoon? Well, I noticed that being excited somehow strengthened me, so I think this suit feeds on adrenaline or some other hormone."

"You're not far off with the emotions factor," the skinny demon replied, "but it's got nothing to do with chemistry. The K-Unit feeds on emotions, negative vibes, and she's a real glutton."

"Negative vibes?" Juan remembered this afternoon's hallucinations, what he had seen and felt was the panic and loss caused by something so horrible and sudden. Imagine, one second you're talking amiably, the next either you or your companion are covered in blood as you fight for your lives. Add this to the screaming and chaos in the air, and you've got a feast fit for a devil.

"What happened today was a tragedy," Vinnie said with his fingers crossed behind his back, "but something good came out of it, you learned."

"I've learnt that I need to be near people who suffer in order to maintain my strength, possibly even my life," Juan retorted angrily, "How am I supposed to manage that? Hang around at the fire department or police station and wait for someone to get killed?"

"No, no, no, you don't have to dramatize." Vinnie had the rookie hero sit down on a box after shooing away some rats. "You wanna be a crime-fighter, right? Then use that! Scare 'em, rough 'em up, slap 'em around. You've been trying, but you gotta do it harder if you want to be taken seriously."

"Harder, huh?" The brown-haired boy thought of how he'd been using the suit for intimidation, fashioning whips and tying people up. "Only half the crooks I meet take me seriously, though." He realized that nastier looking weapons were needed. He got up, raised his hand and thought about spikes; lo and behold, they appeared along with a scaly gauntlet.

"Use your will and imagination, young grasshopper," Vinnie chuckled. The fighter-in-training made blades, whips and claws. He then realized something important.

"What if I lose control? Weapons this sharp could get someone seriously hurt."

"_Tío_, you're going after criminals, people don't care about them, all the contrary, they want them to pay." Vinnie came up and patted his unofficial disciple on the shoulder. "Don't be afraid of being too scary, it's often better than being admirable. Either way, you'll make the headlines."

"I don't care about fame, I just want to help people." The mask reappeared and Spawn looked at his hands. "All right, I'll do as you say, anything to get this watchamacallit unit to work." The green-eyed rookie turned. "What about-?" But Vinnie was already gone. "_Coño!_ How am I supposed to get home?" He got out of the alley and saw that he was in familiar territory, still, he was far away from home. "It'll take hours for me to get back, especially since I have to remain hidden, unless…" Spawn looked up at the tall buildings and had an idea. The dark-clad fighter grew thick pikes on his hands and feet, just right for climbing walls. Several thoughts filled his mind as he made his way up. He had learned something about the suit, its energy source, but a lot of doubts remained: nature, purpose, origin. "I used to think this costume was some sort of military project. I may still be right, except for the small detail of that guy eating worms." Spawn paused to get rid of the nausea. "Either he's an alien, or an exotic gourmand." The hero-in-training made it to the top and looked upon the city. It was a majestic view, lights above and below, the historic mixed with the modern, it all made an inspiring combination. However, the shadowy observer thought of how this perspective made everything seem small, he felt swift, strong and gigantic. "I've been given power, and power gives authority." A nasty grin showed through the mask as confidence was increased, perhaps too much.

At the top of a taller building nearby, Vinnie watched as his apprentice/victim leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He laughed maniacally as he revealed his true form; a large demon with gray skin, red eyes, scrawny arms, an exaggeratedly long jaw that showed countless yellow teeth and, like Vandalizer, a horn growing behind his head. Despite being thinner than his brother, Vindicator was just as strong.

"All your life you've been servile and obedient, Juan Aguirre, and you wanted power in order to serve better." An evil smile curled his lip-less mouth. "I know your type, the only person you really care for is yourself, and with my direction, you'll end up working for us."

Saint Isabel High School:

The following day, Carlos and Kashaku were waiting for Juan at his school, the dark-eyed teenager had gotten the address by going through the kid's home.

"_I don't understand it_," the black bird said with a frown, "_He lives at the same house, goes to the same school, keeps his human appearance, and he hasn't been absent for a long period of time. This is the total opposite of what a Hellspawn's background should be_."

"Like I said, it's all a house of cards, ready to drop the moment he feels secure." The undead teen's gaze became darker. "They're just like Raven, their whole work is based on deceit."

"_If it is a ruse, it is quite elaborate,_" Kashaku replied. He shook his head. "_Anyway, the demon you faced last night is one of the Phlebiacs. Five mercenaries who will take on any job that pays well, especially if there is a chance for destruction. They seem to have a link with the hellspawn in general which is yet to be determined, other than swaying them towards the convenient path._"

"Heh, sounds like our relationship. Except you're slightly better looking."

"_What do you mean by slightly?_" Carlos snickered as his guardian ruffled his feathers. The bell rang just then and the students started their recess.

"All right, here's the plan: I'll take the indirect approach and talk to Aguirre's friends, try to find out if they've noticed anything unusual about him."

"_Very well. I shall keep my eye on Hellspawn and call you if the need arises. Good luck warrior_."

At the schoolyard, Enrique and Rosa were getting ready for lunch.

"I've got mushrooms today," the blonde boy said, "How about you?"

"Sardines. Wanna trade half and half?"

"Yeech, forget it." Enrique looked around. "Where's Juan? He always brings good stuff."

"He told me he had something important to take care of." The girl ran her hand through her pink hair, "He better not start skipping meals, otherwise he'll go weak again."

"You're right, that was quite a recovery, although he seemed a lot more distracted than usual. Could he be planning something?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it's not incredibly stupid."

"You sound almost certain."

"We've been friends our whole lives, I know him like the back of my hand." Rosa looked up and saw someone approach.

"Hey there," Carlos greeted, "Remember me? We met yesterday."

"_Ah s_, you're Carlos, the one who gave Juan a hand," Enrique responded as he shook hands, "That accent… Are you Mexican by any chance?"

"Sí, from the other side of the pond. My family moved here a couple of days ago and we're looking for schools, my dad's talking to the principal and I'm taking a look around. How is Juan, by the way?"

"Quique and I were just talking about him," the tan girl answered, "He just fainted yesterday, that's all; big impression, low blood sugar, you know how it is. He's feeling a lot better now."

"Glad to hear it. Is he around?" The undead teen already knew thanks to crow-vision, Juan was training at an old warehouse.

"Not right now. We'll meet him later when class is over," Enrique offered. "What about you? How do you like the school so far?"

"It's okay, the gardens are nice, and I like the way that new computer room looks."

"Don't miss the soccer match next Thursday," Rosa added, "they're always exciting. Oh yeah, rumor has it that a new teacher's coming."

"That would be me." The three youngsters looked up. The dark-eyed one recognized her immediately, it was the blue-haired woman he'd aided, or rather, had fooled him the other night. "I'm Carolina Barrera, you may call me Carol, and I'll be substituting your science teacher for a few days."

"Shouldn't you be in art class?" the tanned girl questioned, "the guys would love to have you for a model."

"That's a smart mouth you've got there." The ponytailed woman came down to the girl's eye-level. "Using it around me could get you into a lot of trouble."

"I'll keep it in mind," Rosa replied. _I'll also take it as a challenge._ "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go powder my nose."

"I have to go as well, there's still a lot of work for me to do," Carol said. She turned to Carlos, "You're new here too, aren't you? We could use this similarity to get to now each other."

"I'm looking forwards to it," the Mexican deadpanned.

"Shouldn't you be leaving too?" Enrique asked, "Your parents should be done talking with the principal by now."

"Nah, I can hang out for a while," the undead teen answered as he sat down, "Say, do you know about the guy in black the newspapers are talking about?"

"Sure, since the beginning. Juan's the one who showed us the note, otherwise we'd never have seen it, it was unbelievably small. He's been following the newscasts closely since then."

"Sounds like he's quite a fan."

"You can say that again." The blonde boy rubbed his chin. "Now that you mention it, it is kind of odd. He made a certain prediction that the guy would become a top story, and he's never been good at forecasting."

"Maybe he noticed a _je ne se qua_," Carlos replied, "a useful instinct if he plans to become an agent." He got up. "It's time for me to go, give Juan and Rosa my regards."

"Sure thing, see you around."

The tan girl came out of the bathroom stall.

"_Coño_, that new substitute got much too close, I hope she didn't notice anything." She looked into the mirror. "Just as I thought, time for a touch up." Rosa took out her makeup and started covering the bruise.

A jewelry, later that night:

"It was sure worth the wait," the first of four thieves chuckled as he stuffed necklaces into a bag. "I can't believe the old fool gave you, not just the key, but the combination for the security system."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who said getting a job here was a stupid plan," the mole reminded, "and laughed the most when I got that rubber nose and fake moustache. But you all proved me right, at the end, the most important part of a crime is the getaway."

"We won't get anywhere if we don't start moving," the third one said as he closed his attaché, "Everyone got his plane ticket?"

"_S_, let's go." They went outside and headed for the car, where they were greeted by a surprise.

"Get back inside and call the police," Spawn ordered, " then you will wait until they pick you up." His tone was a strange mixture of certainty and doubt; the rookie hero had gotten a pep talk from Vinnie, but failures from the past now raised their voices. The crooks looked at each other and started laughing.

"You're the one everyone's talking about? A kid in a carnival costume?" The laughter increased, along with Spawn's anger. The green-eyed youth raised his arm and grew three short blades, which he used to tear open the vehicle's roof. This movement had the desired effect, the crooks were frozen with shock and Spawn felt it, eager for more, he created whips and attacked. Two thieves were smashed against the wall, the other two were hoisted ten feet into the air. Panic abounded, and the dark one grew stronger.

"I've been trying to stop you people because stealing is bad, but none would listen." Spawn swung his captives closer. "I've thought about it, and realized I've been taking the wrong approach," he narrowed his eyes, "actions speak louder than words." The pair was raised and swung around violently, they didn't know whether to feel scared or nauseous.

"Ebon shears!"

The bonds were cut and the unconscious crooks fell, the rookie hero spun and was kicked in the face.

"That's enough, don't you think?" Karasu scolded, "I too use punishment, but you have to learn how much and who to apply it on."

"The Crow," was Spawn's only response. He made a blade and charged, an attack that was easily avoided. "I received a message from Vinnie earlier, he's already warned me about you."

_A name with 'V', must be another Phlebiac_, the dark-eyed teen thought. "Juan, listen to me, you've been lied to! Forget what you've been told and come with me!" But the green-eyed fool kept slashing away, naturally, it was impossible to score a hit.

"Don't play me for an idiot. The suit attacked you for a reason, it knew you're a trickster of the worst sort." Karasu landed from a backflip and gave a frightening frown.

"You want to do things the hard way? Fine by me!" The undead fighter unsheathed Seventh Sin and charged. Spawn tried to entangle him but to no avail, a hook to the stomach knocked the air out of him, and an uppercut took him down for the count.

"_What will you do now, Warrior?_" Kashaku asked as he landed on a mailbox.

"I know a place where we can talk, lots of room, and it should be empty at this hour." Noticing that the suit had retracted, Karasu picked up Juan with one hand and broke the jewelry's window with the other, activating the alarm. "The cops will take care of these guys, and the insurance company will fix the window, if he's smart enough to have one."

King Alcazar's Park:

Half an hour later, Juan was still out cold as they entered the Arab-styled gardens.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard!" Karasu protested as he put the shorthaired boy down unceremoniously. "_Andéle_, wake up, I'm not gonna wait for you all night, you know." He shook him vigorously, with no results. "Kashaku, you told me that these guys have military experience, but Juan looks about my age. What could he know?"

"_I was asking myself that same question last night_," the guardian answered, "_Our doubts should be cleared once-_" A shadowy blur flew overhead. "Caw! _Look out, Warrior!_"

"Say goodnight, runt!" Vandalizer roared. The brutish demon tried to grab him but the undead hero managed to drive his katana through the thick wrist. "GAAH!" The purple monster threw Karasu away. "Heh, not bad, you're pretty quick," he chuckled as he pulled out the bloody weapon, "But I'm afraid you've unarmed yourself."

"If you think I need my sword in order to beat you, you're even more stupid than I thought."

"What you are going to need is company."

"_Qué?_" Karasu hardly got a glimpse of the gray demon that backhanded him away. Grunting painfully, he got up and analyzed the situation. "Number two, huh? Let's get it over with, where are the other three of you?"

"Aren't you brave," Vindicator mocked, "Our brothers have business to take care of, and you should be thankful for that. You wouldn't last a second against all of us."

"You can't even stand against us both," Vandalizer added, "so save us some time and stand still while we gut you."

"Sure thing, when your people grow in need sweaters. Ebon shears!" The two demons leapt away in the nick of time.

"By Satan's goatee, you weren't kidding!" the gray one exclaimed.

"See? Next time you won't accuse me of drinking on the job," his brother replied. "Drinking that much, anyways." Vandalizer looked up and saw that Karasu was making a run for his katana. "Oh no you don't!" The muscle-bound monster tried to grab him, the undead hero took hold of his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. While he was busy doing this, Vindicator sneaked up from behind and grabbed him by both arms. Karasu no shi is no easy catch however, he trashed and kicked like a rodeo bull. The skinny demon had to use all of his might to pin him against the ground.

"I've got him, Van! Let him have it, right in the kisser!" And someone got it alright, Vindicator. A newcomer had entered the fray, a woman in silver armor. Actually, it was more like a metal bikini with a deep blue loincloth. The outfit got odder, a slipper on the right foot, boot on the left, plating over the right arm, and long ribbons flailing about. The crow's attention was drawn to one single characteristic, the sky-blue hair done in ponytails.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" she asked boastfully as she spun her battleaxe. The Phlebiacs frowned, they weren't worried about this new adversary at all, but the battle was going to be prolonged and Juan was certain to wake up at any given moment. Vindicator shouted some gibberish and a thick mist spread out. When Karasu and the woman got over their coughing fit and were finally able to see, the demons had already taken the boy.

"_Chingada_, all that work to bring Juan here, and I lose him just like that." The dark-haired teen turned to his unsolicited helper, she gave a menacing frown and rubbed a finger against the edge of her weapon.

"Honey, you have no idea of how much trouble you've gotten yourself into."


	4. Condemnation 4

**Condemnation**

**Chapter four:**

King Alcazar's Park:

"Specify, what sort of trouble am I supposed to be in?" Karasu asked as he gripped his katana.

"First thing's first, my name is Kaeli," the cyan-haired woman informed, "And as much as I hate stating clichés, you're dealing with powers far beyond your comprehension."

"I'm an undead being. How far could they possibly be? And what are you supposed to be?"

"_She is a seraphic huntress_," Kashaku answered as he landed on his ward's shoulder, "_or if you want a more familiar term, an angel._"

"_Qué!?_" The warrior's opaque eyes went wide in disbelief as he stared at her scant outfit from head to toe.

"Were you expecting wings and a toga?"

"Actually, I expected three little figures on your forehead and cheeks," Karasu replied. Her face did bear marks, identical to Spawn's, except hers were black instead of white. "And just out of curiosity, what's your role in this spawn business?"

"Duh, use a little logic. Spawn are key elements of Hell's army, each one means more muscle for their evil. Our side obviously can't allow this, so we're commissioned to destroy each one as they appear." Giving this answer was a mistake, she realized this when she felt the edge of Seventh Sin against her throat. The crow had moved too fast for her to react.

"I told the Phlebiacs I wouldn't allow Juan to be used by them, and I fought in order to back up that statement. Now I'm telling you, I won't let you harm him, and will fight if you insist."

"You think you're acting brave, but you're just being stupid," the longhaired angel replied, "Cross me, and your head will be the next prize on my mantle." Now it was her axe that was at Karasu's neck, and just like his a moment ago, her moves were quicker than the human eye.

"_This is no time for stare-downs_," the guardian scolded, "_Remember, the hellspawn is in the Phlebiacs' hands. We must come to an agreement or else none of you will accomplish anything_."

"He's right," Kaeli admitted as she put away her weapon. "I'm not looking for a fight, I sought you out to ask for your help."

"Now I'm certain you need to have your head examined. I told you I-"

"Let me finish! I wasn't sent here to hurt the kid, all the contrary, I'm here to help him. Let me start at the beginning."

Three weeks ago:

"Quique, watch out, you're going to trip over that-"

"Whaah!"

"…root," Rosa grumbled. "_Coño_, be careful! Do you want us to get caught?"

"Relax, we must be the only idiots for miles around," Juan assured. "I still can't believe you convinced me into coming to a cemetery in the middle of the night."

"Having the proper atmosphere is always important." The tan girl took the old book she'd sneaked out the library out of her backpack. The pages had turned brown over time and crumbled at the slightest touch. A few words were still readable though, and there she'd found some sort of magic formula. "It'll be fun to try this out, though it's probably just the medieval version of a children's chemistry set."

"_S_, and because people were so dumb in those days, they thought it was witchcraft," the brown-haired boy added.

"It should be cool," the blonde one said, "except for the king-sized mosquitoes. (grunt) Enough walking, this looks like a good spot."

Half an hour later they were sitting around a campfire, roasting sausages and telling each other stories and jokes. Rosa had gathered a couple more herbs and flowers from the area and mixed them into the bag were she kept the other ingredients.

"What's that circle drawn on the sack?" Juan asked after noticing it.

"Just a rune I found in the book," the tan girl answered as she passed the worn-out tome over, "I thought it'd be a nice touch." She stood up. "Okay, let's get on with the show." Rosa threw the bag into the fire, while Juan read out loud.

"Now why are you doing that?" Enrique asked, but his best friend didn't respond until he was done.

"Just adding something else to make this more realistic." He then noticed something. "Umm, shouldn't we have results by now?"

"You're right," Rosa agreed, "Maybe I didn't follow the instructions correctly, let me have the book." The flames went out suddenly, just like blowing out a candle.

"Heh, it seems you made a medieval extinguisher, _tía_," Enrique quipped, "a stinky one at that. The playful grin was wiped off his face when the fire rekindled, larger and colored green, not only that, a creepy wind began to howl. "Guys, I think this is our cue to beat it."

"Like now!" Juan yelled. The teenage trio sprinted just as a giant tornado erupted. The tremendous force blew them away, crashing against trees and tombstones. Juan staggered up to his feet, clutching his bleeding head. "Urgh, Quique, Rosa, are you okay?" Both had been knocked out. "_Coño_, how am I supposed to carry these two?" But he soon found out that this was the least of his worries, a dark figure emerged from the vortex, its eyes were voracious and its hiss froze the heart. Juan could neither move nor scream as the shadows swallowed him. It was like both diving and being filled with a cold thick liquid; it went in through his mouth and nose, the suffocating sensation was increased tenfold by dark magic.

"Juan!!" Rosa had recovered consciousness just in time to witness her friend's ordeal. She wanted to run over and help, but fear held her in place. The tan girl could only watch until the boy she had known her entire life fell to the ground, only then was she able to run to his side. "Juan! Say something! Are you alright!?"

"(groan) _S_, no harm was done." His green eyes went wide open and flashed when he saw what had happened. "Whoa."

"You're joking!" Karasu exclaimed, "Juan became Spawn because of carelessness!?"

"That's right," the angel confirmed, "a bunch of curious kids are dazzled by their find, not knowing how or whether it works." Kaeli raised a finger. "And he's no spawn at all, all he did was invoke the suit."

"_I see now!" _Kashaku proclaimed,"_That means the child is still alive!_"

"Hold it, you're getting ahead of me," the dark-haired warrior protested, "What do you mean Spawn's alive? And what's so important about the suit?"

"_A hellspawn's uniform is actually a living creature_," the guardian explained, "_As you should know by now, it provides protection and weaponry in exchange for sustenance_." He turned to Kaeli. "_This particular symbiote must be a young one, otherwise it would've devoured the child's soul_."

"Precisely, it's little more than a larva at the moment, and like a larva, it will soon grow and evolve. Once that happens, the situation will get nasty."

"Now I see what your plan is, it's the suit you're after," the undead one concluded, "Okay, I'll help you. Let's go yank that rag off!"

"Not so fast," the ponytailed angel pulled him back by the coat, "Juan and the suit are becoming one, removing it violently will destroy his mind and soul."

"_The child must be convinced so that he'll renounce to his power voluntarily_," Kashaku explained, "_You can't do it warrior, considering how all your encounters have turned out_."

"_S_, you've got a point." Karasu took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll let the cherub here handle Juan, her 'pleasant' appearance will make it easier. Talk to him tomorrow after class, he should have calmed down by then."

"Right, meanwhile you'll handle the Phlebiacs," Kaeli suggested, "those two idiots will… Wait a second, you know of my cover!? How?"

"You mean you don't know?" The dark-eyed warrior was genuinely surprised, so his tone justly made fun of the ponytailed angel. "I suggest you figure it out then." He ignored her questions and ran into the shadows, where he disappeared.

"Hmph, he's as talented as he is obnoxious." She turned to the guardian. "What have you been teaching that kid?"

"_In my opinion, his wariness is a sign of wisdom in dealings amongst your kind._ Caw!" Kashaku flapped his wings and took off. Kaeli was left alone to go over her plan once more.

"Come on, get up, you worthless pansy!" Vindicator, now in human form, kept kicking Juan until he woke up.

"_Qué?_ Hey, stop it! I'm-" The mask crawled away. "Where am I? Last thing I remember, I was facing that guy in black and then-"

"And then he beat the crap out of you! You're lucky I arrived in time to save your sorry ass." The skinny demon grumbled and shook his head. "Know what? Forget it. A pansy like you will never make a good Spawn."

"Oh, come on," the kid protested, "One little setback and you're firing me?"

"You bet I am, you sorry waste of skin! Give up the uniform and go home, where the only person whose way you'll get in is your mother." This comment struck a tense chord.

"Take that back," Juan ordered.

"What's the point? It'll still be true," Vinnie replied coldly, "What good are all those chores you do? They don't help her out of the situation you put her in." The dark-clad teen growled and rushed forward, grabbing his semi-mentor by the neck.

"You better shut your trap if you know what's good for you." Unfazed, the green-haired punk kept going.

"She had a bright and promising career, but then you showed up and ruined everything for her."

"SHUT UP!!" The mask reappeared and spikes grew out of Spawn's knuckles as he punched Vinnie in the gut, followed by a left hook that sent him flying. He didn't stop there, the green-eyed hero kept on pounding until his fists ached; and Vinnie wouldn't desist either, he continued to hurl out insults, each more hurting than the last. Finally, an exhausted child fell to the floor; Vindicator, face all bloody and swollen, stepped up with a cruel grin on his chapped lips.

"Anger unleashed. Tell me, Spawn, how does it feel?"

"I… I feel great," he panted, "It was like being a horse without reins, setting loose everything that was eating me up inside."

"And imposing it on someone else," Vindicator added. "What does good behavior get you? Scorn and unfulfillment," his voice became dark and entrancing, "You want results, you take 'em; it's dog eat dog and you gotta get rabid."

"And I know just who to put down," the green-eyed kid said as he clenched his fists, "The crow thinks he can make a fool out of me? That he can laugh and spit in my eye? Well, he's going to learn to respect me, everyone will." The red sash whipped angrily, and the old demon chuckled in satisfaction.

_I'm definitely making progress. Now I better make sure there are no setbacks_.

Saint Isabel High School, next morning:

"Aguirre." There was no response so Carolina called again, "Aguirre."

"He's not here," a student answered, "In fact, no one's seen him all morning."

"That's odd, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him yesterday. Oh well…" The disguised angel resumed the roll call, reading out the names automatically as her mind was somewhere else. _Hmph, ten to one the Phlegm brothers got to him. This is ridiculous! If Aguirre were the real thing, I'd be able to deal with him directly. But no, he's human, so I have to be discreet. Stupid rules. In addition to that, I've got to find a way to keep that crow from getting too much information._

"Excuse me," a girl interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Normally, once the teacher is done calling our names, class begins." Everyone started laughing at the cyan-eyed woman's expense.

"_Sí, perdón_," she replied sheepishly as she told everyone to open their books. _Whoever suggested this undercover crap, is gonna get one from me._

At the same time, Carlos was searching for the gruesome siblings. He explored alleys, ghettoes, bars, police stations, lawyer offices, government buildings, anywhere he could sense either greed or corruption, feelings he believed demons thrive on.

"I thought these guys would be easy to detect, but they're a lot better at hiding than I'd like to admit."

"_Knowing that you are here, Warrior, it is logical that the Phlebiacs will act cautiously_," Kashaku indicated, "_Also, your mind is not entirely focused on the search_."

"I hate it when you're that perceptive." The undead teen raised his arm so the black bird could land on it. "It's Kaeli, something about her rubs me the wrong way."

"_And what is that?_"

"She wasn't completely honest when she told us her intentions towards Juan. Either she doesn't trust me completely, or she's got ulterior motives." He gave an indifferent shrug. "If it's the former, I've got no right to complain, and if it's the latter, I'm not surprised. If the highest ranking angel fell the lowest, how can a lesser one be free of corruption."

"_A cynic to the very end,_" the guardian chuckled. He then gave a start and the feathers on his back stood on end. "_Warrior!_"

"I feel it." Carlos climbed up a drain pipe, and had become Karasu by the time he reached the top. "Definitely one of the 'V' brothers."

"_We're perceiving the signal too loudly, he purposely wants us to find him_."

"_S_, a challenge no doubt." The undead hero's eyes gave a dark glow. "Okay, I'll answer. Let's see if he continues to be as cocky once I'm through with him."

_Let us see if you do not have to eat your words_, Kashaku thought to himself.

Saint Isabel High School:

A few hours later, during recess, Carolina was at the teacher's lounge trying to get ahead on some work, both official and apparent. It was at moments like those when she wished coffee had any effect on her metabolism.

"Rough day?" coach Martín asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she warned as she read another folder. "Hmm, Juan Aguirre, perfect attendance record, decent grades, hardworking… Seems to me he's an honor roll student."

"_S_, he's a good kid," the coach agreed, "and I hear he helps out a lot at home, ever since his parents' divorce."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that fact." And it was something demons are fond of using on children. "Can you tell me anything else about him?"

"Hmm, I don't know him that well, but I can tell you this: he's gotten much better at sports, from average to Olympic in just a few days."

"Can't say I'm surprised, I've seen similar situations." That comment was true, there were many registered cases where people got better at certain areas thanks to supernatural dealings, Kaeli had participated in a couple of them herself. Just then, her cellular beeped out a musical tune (Undercover Angel, Alan O'Day). She checked out who the caller was.

"Finally!" the ponytailed woman huffed as she stood up, "it sure took them long enough."

"I know what you mean, damn bureaucracy," the coach commented, "I tell you, they need a whole hour to get a letter from one side of the office to the other. The other day I-" But Carolina was already out the door. "What's the rush? They're probably going to tell you they need more time. Hmph, women."

As soon as Kaeli had reached the rooftop, a blinding column descended from the sky, accompanied by a harmonious chorus, quite a spectacle, except mortals were unable to see it. A silhouette materialized, and once it was all over, a freckled youth, hardly beyond his teen-years, was standing there. He wore a bow-tie, checkered shirt, thick glasses and braces.

"Hi!" he greeted with a nasal voice.

"Talk about anti-climatic," Kaeli muttered, "I suppose you're here to deliver a reply for my missive."

"Yep," the kid answered as he took out a thick folder. He opened and read it, "I was told you like to get news straightforward, so here goes: Crows belong to an organization completely independent to the Seraphic counsel; and individually, each warrior is a free agent. Therefore, presence of the one named Karasu no Shi should not be taken into consideration during your current assignment."

"Not taken into consideration?!" the white-eyed hunter exclaimed, "Didn't they read my report? That crow in particular is stronger than most, with abilities I've never seen before. And he's clever too, he's bound to find out what my mission is."

"Your superiors think you're exaggerating, so lay a finger on him and it's your hide, honey. Also, they want to know why you are allowing the Phlebiacs to get ahead of you."

"Allowing them to…? Urgh, I'm not the one who came up with this stupid idea of posing as a teacher! How am I supposed to-Oh, give me that thing!" Kaeli snatched away the folder. "Bunch of idiots. First they give orders without thinking, then they lay the blame on someone else."

"You might not want to hear this, but you also have new orders: Drop your cover, go to Juan Aguirre's home and retake your search from there." The freckled messenger noticed that Kaeli's temper was getting dangerously short, "Umm, you'll find everything written in detail. Cheerio." He left in the same manner as he arrived. Kaeli took a deep calming breath and set her sight upon the old city.

"And it's all because of that stupid mime. (sigh) I just hope Karasu hinders the Phlegm's progress as much as mine."

As soon as classes were over, Rosa and Enrique headed straight towards their friend's home.

"You know, it is strange for Juan not to have come," the blonde boy commented, "he's late at times but never absent."

"His mom's away," the tan girl reminded, "he's probably taking advantage of the situation, raiding the fridge and watching that topless game-show."

"That's what you would be doing, if your dad wasn't hogging the set as usual. Has he moved since last I saw him?" That was a month ago.

"Only to get beer from the fridge, until he bought that jumbo icebox" Rosa sighed tiredly, "I'm amazed that fat slob hasn't thought of adult diapers, then he'll have no reason to get up at all."

"Don't sweat it, four more years and you'll be able to go out on you own." Enrique noticed that his pink-haired friend flinched when he put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, just a hiccup." They made it to the Aguirre residence and she rang the doorbell; the door opened, seemingly by itself. "Weird, why is it so dark in here?" They both stepped away. "_Carajo!_ And what's that smell?"

"Beats me," the shorthaired boy answered, "it's not gas, I hope." Worried for their friend, as well as extremely nervous, they decided to go inside. He struggled to find the switches, but the lights wouldn't turn on. "This is getting freaky, even with all the curtains drawn we should be able to see something." He tried going further but kept tripping with unseen obstacles. "This is ridiculous! Let's get out of here and call on the phone."

"Good idea," Rosa complemented, "except now I can't find the door."

"Come this way," a low voice called. The kids looked at each other and then at the source, where they saw a faint glow. Truly frightened now, they advanced. As they approached, the light increased gradually, while the stench did so exponentially; finally, they saw one of the most grotesque spectacles in history: Vandalizer, in human form, in underwear. He was lounging in the living room, which he'd turned into a mess by bringing the fridge over. The food was spread all over the carpet, rotting and drawing flies. "Glad to have some company, have a cold one," he greeted as he hurled his tenth beer bottle at the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde boy asked with surprise and repugnance, "Where's Juan?"

"I don't know no Juan," the disguised demon lied, "I just came here to relax and get drunk. What do you say, sweetie?" he winked at Rosa. "Wanna have fun afterwards?"

"In your dreams, pig," Rosa answered with disgust.

"You stay there while I call the cops," her friend ordered, "Let's see if you feel so jovial after they've thrown you into a cell."

"Go ahead, call 'em," Van replied indifferently, "Don't forget to mention that kid you almost killed."

"_Qué?_"

"You know," the tattooed demon chuckled, "You wanted some of the chocolate he was eating but he wouldn't share, and when you insisted he gobbled it all up. You got so angry that you grabbed a rock and threw it at his head."

"That a lie!" Rosa protested, "Quique is incapable of doing such a thing." She glimpsed at her friend and noticed a look of absolute terror, it didn't take her long to realize what this meant. "_Dios_, it is true." Indeed, it had happened when the blonde boy was a five-year-old child, impetuous and ignorant of the consequences of certain actions. The tanned girl turned back towards Van, who was now facing her.

"And you, Rosa, what are you trying to hide under all that plaster on your face?"

"My name, how did you…?" the pink-haired girl shook her head violently, "No, shut up! You don't know anything!!"

"You mean you don't want Enrique to know," Van mocked, "Oh no, that would be too humiliating." His features began to deform, terrifying the kids even more. "Now, I'm not the one scaring you, it is yourselves. You're the ones who forged those fears and nurtured them through the years." The Phlebiac had nearly completed his true shape. Enrique was down on his knees shivering, while Rosa was up against the wall, frozen with fright. "Humans today, they make our job so much easier," the purple brute opened his large jaws, "and much more delectable." He was about to bite down on Rosa's head, when someone came crashing through the roof!

"Back off!" Kaeli landed and batted Vandalizer away with her battleaxe, the teens fainted at that instant. "You're gonna spoil your dinner, not to mention you're already developing a bit of a gut."

"I didn't hear complaints from your mama," the red-eyed monster retorted. He tensed his muscles and charged at the angel, who received him barehanded. The difference in size was notorious, yet, they were evenly matched in strength. "You're wasting your time, the kid ain't here. Even if he was, we won't let you take him."

"Uh-huh, you and what army?" The seraphic huntress kicked the large demon on the stomach, a second kick raised him above the floor, and a third sent him flying against the wall. "You're not keeping Juan, that's already been predetermined."

"There you go," the fanged one grumbled, "babbling all that shit about how you know past, present and future." He spat out a ball of soot that blinded Kaeli, Vandalizer then sprang up, grabbed her by the head and started smashing her against the floor. "So how come you didn't see that one coming, you little bitch? Huh? How come?" At the sixth or seventh blow, he punted her away. "Now for some serious pain dishing-Huh?"

"_Hey, Van, what's keeping you?_" Vindicator called telepathically, "_What's taking so long? Aren't you done with the kids yet?_"

"Vinnie, you jerk-off, not now!" This moment of distraction allowed his opponent to land a punch square in the face, one that sent him to the opposite side of the room. "(groan) Crap, better call it quits." Vandalizer got up and was surrounded by a circle of flame. "I'm running late, so we'll have to leave it here. But don't worry, cute stuff, we'll get to play again soon." He vanished before Kaeli could detain him for questioning.

"Damn it! He could've led me straight to Aguirre!" She stomped her foot then turned to check out the kids, Rosa and Enrique were still out cold. "Hmm, better fix things up, nosy neighbors always bring trouble." The longhaired angel took a shining pearl out of her bag and threw it to the floor, within a few seconds everything was neat and tidy, as though nothing had happened. "As for the kids, disorientation will take care of them. Now, to see if I can finally get some work done." She changed to her civilian clothes and walked out the door, that's when Rosa got up, she was only feigning unconsciousness.

"Well sir, this could turn out to be very useful."

City outskirts:

"What's taking so long? Aren't you done with the kids yet?" The human-shaped Vindicator could only hear a protest before the telepathic link was cut off. "Hmm, sounds like someone's about to screw up. I hope he doesn't, cause without Vacillator here, Van's likely to take it out on me." He gulped at the thought.

"It sucks to have older brothers."

"Huh?" The skinny demon spun to find Karasu standing on a tree right above him.

"That's what my sister, Carmela, used to say, even though I hardly took advantage of my position." The undead hero gripped Seventh Sin, "Enough talk, let's get down to business."

"Whoa there, hold your horses! See? White flag, I called you here to negotiate."

"_Then you wasted our time_," the guardian snapped, "_dealings with demons are dangerous, the warrior knows that all too well_."

"I've personally seen five good examples," Karasu added, "Besides, I've got nothing to give you, I don't own a soul. That is, I don't have it with me."

"Oh, get real, those sort of dealings went out on wagon wheels. Souls are valuable, but not very useful, that's why we want the Aguirre kid. So, you just stay out of our way, and I'll make it worth your while."

"Forget it," the pale teen growled, "I promised to help Juan, none of your offers can make me break my vow."

"Fair enough," Vinnie accepted, "Then how about this: we leave the kid alone, and in exchange, you work in our service." In less than a wink, the punk demon was being held by the neck by an iron grip.

"Now I know you've got nothing between those ears. If you think for one second that I'm going to be your puppet-"

"There you go, rush, rush, rush, that's the problem with youth today," Vinnie said as he shook his head, "I've got no intention of submitting you into control; on the contrary, you can continue to do as you please, beating up bad guys, saving damsels in distress, all that heroic crap. All I want is to alter the results of your doings." The demon narrowed his red eyes. "You do know what happens to the poor devils you dispatch, right?"

"Every life I end automatically gains reincarnation, so that the person may have a second chance," Karasu answered, "An idea I don't necessarily agree with, but it is fair."

"_I see what your intentions are_," the bird said, "_to claim ownership of those lives the warrior slays_."

"Precisely! You're pretty smart for a bird brain," Vinnie mocked. "Now, I must ask you to be picky about who you snuff out, otherwise you'll just be filling up space. Between you and me, we've got a bit of an overpopulation problem. You won't believe the traffic! I know Hell is supposed to be anything but comfortable, but please, let a guy have his privacy."

"You needn't worry about that," Karasu replied solemnly, "because the answer is no. I'd never do anything to strengthen your people."

"Okay, if that's your answer, I won't insist." Vinnie walked towards the road, and turned back once he reached it. "Then again, one more try won't hurt. Are you sure you don't want to be stronger?"

"_S_, but I'll manage that on my own," the black-haired one stated, "Right now, I've got enough power for my experience level." With a false smile, Vindicator bowed and left for good.

"_I'm proud of you, Warrior_," Kashaku praised as he flew to a lower branch, "_You displayed a lot of maturity_."

"Tell me, Kashaku, is that walking stink-bomb scheming, or am I just being paranoid?"

"_Demons rarely walk away that easily, and once they set their minds on a goal, it is utterly impossible to sway them_." Both supernatural beings looked eye to eye. "_I'd be wary_."

An abandoned alley, midnight:

"So the heavenly bitch stuck her nose before you could get the job done," Vinnie huffed, "Eh, no matter, you scared the kids and that works in our purpose. And as long as Aguirre's out of reach, we've got the upper hand."

"Yeah. By the way, where's he at?"

"Oh, I put him into some illusion-filled limbo, he thinks he's saving hundreds of slob by the minute." The green-haired demon sat up, "His ego will rise sky-high by tomorrow, and once we set our plan into motion, it will plummet like a rock, making him putty in our hands."

"If everything goes according to plan," Van pointed out, "Luckily, I found us some assistance." The tattooed bruiser explained during the next fifteen minutes, at the end of which a newcomer arrived. "It's about time. Did you consider my proposal?"

"If you two are for real, I'm all yours," Rosa answered.


	5. Condemnation 5

Condemnation

**Chapter five:**

"Hey, apple-cinnamon!" Enrique smiled briefly at the sight and smell of his favorite pancakes, but it soon vanished. "_Gracias mam_, but I'm not hungry."

"Honey, you haven't eaten since last night," his mother insisted. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I realize you're concerned about your friend, but you mustn't lose hope, Paco will show up."

"Yeah, you're right," the blonde teen responded with a faint grin. He wasn't concerned about Juan alone, Rosa was also in his mind. He hadn't seen or heard from her since yesterday, when they went to look for Juan at his house. "I guess I'll have one or two." Just then, there was a frantic knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Enrique's father called. He opened the door and received a very unpleasant surprise. "Rosa! In Heaven's name, what happened to you?!"

"I…I…HELP ME!!" The beaten child wailed as she threw herself into the man's arms.

A few minutes later the four of them were watching the newscast, something indescribably awful had happened at Rosa's home.

"_The call was made by an elderly neighbor_," the reporter's voice said, "_The police have no clue as of who committed the murders and for what reason. Furthermore, we are informed that the whereabouts of the child are yet unknown_."

"Rosa, we must take you to the police," Enrique's father stated. "Look at yourself, you need help."

"I can't!" the bruised girl sobbed, "Not yet."

"Come on, Dad, give her a chance," the buzz-cut boy said, "The first thing the cops are going to do is bombard her with all sorts of questions. Let's at least give her the chance to rest a while." The four turned to the TV again. As luck would have it (or maybe a certain someone intervened), the paramedics fumbled and the stretcher fell. The morbid cameraman immediately zoomed in on the dead woman's empty eye-sockets.

"TURN IT OFF!" Rosa screamed. Enrique's mother took her in her arms.

"Come along, honey, let's get you to bed." As they went upstairs, Enrique and his father went into the kitchen to clean up, or do anything else that would get their minds off this situation.

"Here," the grown woman offered as she laid Rosa down on her son's bed, they didn't have a guest room. "Call me if you need anything."

"Don't leave!" the tan girl pleaded as she grabbed her hand. "Please, Ma'am, could you keep me company for a while?"

"Of course." She laid down beside the child and embraced her caringly. Rosa felt warm and protected, but deep inside, resentment and hatred grew.

Rosa's home:

This had once been a peaceful neighborhood, where people felt happy and safe. The only thing they had to worry about was the occasional group of teenagers driving through with their music at full volume. Now, the tragedy that had occurred at this house would leave a permanent mark of fear.

"Okay, let's beat it and let forensics pick up clues," an officer announced "And whatever body part we may have missed," he added as he shook his head. "For the love of Pete, who could do something this insane?"

"You just answered your own question," a bearded one replied, "No one in his right mind would do it. Damn, you'd think you'd only see this kind of shit in B-movies. I hope they catch the son of a bitch who did this and gas his ass."

"It shouldn't be hard, if he keeps leaving that calling card," the first one reasoned as he pointed at a silhouette of a crow painted with blood on the wall. "Come on, let's get going." A minute after they left, a crow landed on the windowsill and two figures emerged from the shadows.

"The son of a bitch who did this is going to have his bony ass sliced open," Karasu corrected with a growl. He was furious, not so much because he'd been framed, but because innocents had been used. "Whether it's a Phlegm brother or Raven, they've all been cut out from the same cloth."

"These creeps always go for friends and family," the pony-tailed angel said with disgust, "I should've known those two would do more than simply scare the children." She shook her head as her military way of thinking took over. "We've got to focus on the present crisis; the false Spawn is the one who is mostly affected by this; more anger means further integration with the suit, and all that fury is being directed towards you, Karasu no shi."

"_Furthermore_," Kashaku added, "_The Phlebiacs will surely attempt to increase said fury. That other child is bound to become a victim. You must go defend him, Warrior._"

"Kaeli, you go ahead," the undead hero ordered, "I'll stay and search for clues, find out what the demons had on her."

"What? Didn't you pay attention?" the huntress scolded, "That girl is friends with the false Spawn, that's the only reason demons need."

"There's more to it than that," the dark-eyed one insisted, "Rosa was keeping something that was used against herself, I just know it; and if she's close to Juan, it'll be used against him as well."

"Listen, kid." Kaeli let her hand down forcefully on Karasu's shoulder, "You've got no superiors to answer to, so you can waste all the time you want on making up all sorts of conspiracy theories. While I've got everything on the line! My job, my status and, most likely, my reputation! An angel who fails a mission is branded a loser for life. And in my case, that's very long."

"I understand there are rules to follow," Karasu responded as he swatted her arms away, "but you can't go by them all the time. If you can't wait, then go, I've got to stay behind and—Ow!"

"Whoops, sorry, your hair got caught in my ring. Look, getting to Aguirre is my priority, I can't allow his friend's well-being to distract me. We can only hope the mission is completed before another tragedy occurs." The blue-haired huntress gave him a bead. "If you must, then look around, but please don't take too long. Break this and you'll be teleported to my side immediately."

"I'll remember that. Good luck." Kaeli nodded then disappeared.

"_I am curious, Warrior_," Kashaku commented as he hopped onto his ward's shoulder, "_What could be so important, that you must stay to confirm its occurrence?_"

"Something was released here. It was brief, yet very violent." Karasu eyed the bead he'd been given. "Also, I just can't bring myself into trusting her completely."

"YAAARRGH!"

Living whips lashed wildly as Spawn screamed furiously, Vinnie had to cast a minor shield in order to approach safely.

"Sorry, kid, but I had to let you know." The hypocrisy with which the demon gave his condolences was sickening. "Stay with me now. The last thing we need is for you to lose your mind."

"I'll be fine," Juan lied, "Just…just give me…" The scene he'd been shown this morning wouldn't leave his mind, it overshadowed all those the green-eyed vigilante had ever seen or read about, mere words could ever describe it properly. Rosa's parents laid dead on their bedroom floor, murdered in the most grueling form ever. Wounds ranged from scratches to five-inch-deep cleaves, those limbs that hadn't been shattered were dismembered, and their bowels had been spread about so much that it seemed as though a grenade had been thrown at a crowd. As horrified as he was, the dark-clad youth could not forget the gory image of Rosa's mother holding her own eyes in her hands; and her father with beer bottles shoved down his throat. A few days ago, he would've felt sick to the stomach and curl up at a corner; now, after all the training he'd been put through, he felt outrage growing inside.

"He's dead," Spawn growled as the living mask covered his face, "I'm going to kill that murderous son of a bitch."

"And why are you going to kill him?" the green-haired punk inquired.

"That's a stupid question. After what that monster did to Rosa and her parents, I have to kill him!"

"Have to?" The pseudo-mentor shook his head. "Listen closely, Spawn. Your friend wasn't killed, nor has she been found, which probably means the Crow still has her. Who knows what sort of torture little Rosa is being put through! Maybe he's pressing hot coals against her, or left her at an abandoned warehouse where a dozen brutes are raping her non-stop." Vinnie noticed Spawn's trembling fist and felt delight. "Do you know what goes on in the Crow's mind as he does all that to Rosa? He mocks you, he laughs as he thinks of how weak you are. He claims that you will never be able to save your friend, because you're too pathetic to even raise a finger against him." Through telepathy, Vinnie spoke into Spawn's mind using Karasu's voice. "_You're a weak fool, you can't stop me. Rosa and Enrique, they're going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it. And that whore you call 'mother'…she's dead as well._" The disguised demon paused in order to let all these words sink in. "Why are you going to kill the Crow?" The misled vigilante raised his head slowly, his eyes glowing green.

"Because I want to."

Later that day, at a park:

A middle-aged man was sitting on a bench, thinking of nothing in particular as he looked upon the other people there; passersby, children playing and young lovers. A disgusting punk with a tattooed head sat down beside him.

"Nice, eh? Nothing like a calm and serene scene to calm the nerves."

"I suppose," the man deadpanned, uninterested in starting conversation. Yet Van insisted.

"But it gets dull pretty quickly, the same scenery every day."

"What did you expect? It's a park. If you want excitement, then go to the bull-fights."

"No, _tío_, you're not getting it. I don't want to see a show, I want to put on a show." There was no response, so the bald man kept talking. "For example, do you see that girl over by the water fountain? The one with the melons going over the edge? Well, if I go over there and give 'em a good squeeze, that's sure to get everyone's attention."

"Shouldn't you be talking about this at a bar?" the middle-aged man reprimanded, "There are children here, you know."

"Bah, they see worse stuff on the net. Besides," the disguised demon added, "I wasn't going to find you at a bar, was I?"

"_Qué?_"

"_S_, I was looking for you. Specifically, for that little thought in your head, the one that has been there since high school." Van opened the pocket in his jacket and out came a little black blur, it scurried towards the man's head and vanished.

The creature was a minor devil, small, but very dangerous. Such species will posses a human being and drive him into carrying out a certain idea; one that the person has always been curious about how it would feel like to do it, but never would carry it out because of morality; and in order for the possession to take place, the idea must be in the realm of conscious thought for at least a fraction of a second. Now, normally, said actions are harmless ones, such as spending all day eating nothing but cupcakes, or shoplifting a toothbrush from a corner store. But it so happened that Van had reminded the middle-aged man of a pulp crime novel he'd read during his teenage years.

"Go ahead, _tío_, I ain't stopping you." The stinky brute watched as the possessed one got up and stepped away. His half brother showed up a moment later. "Is the kid coming?"

"You bet. And I've already cast a disguise on that wretch." Vinnie leaned back on the bench. "You bad we didn't bring any moldy popcorn, it's gonna quite a show."

"MOMMY!" a little girl screamed.

"Tomás, I told you to leave your little sister alone!" a young mother responded exasperatedly. She turned to look and went as pale as a sheet. "No…NO!!!" What she saw was her son lying immobile on the ground, and her daughter receiving an awful blow from a stone thrown by an insane stranger.

"I… I…" The possessing devil will only stay a few moments, then leave so that remorse can take over; and at this moment, the middle-aged man was feeling an unbearable amount of it. He didn't even notice that he was about to be taken down by someone.

"You son of a—Ugh!" A black whip knocked him out; thanks to a teleporting spell from Vindicator, Spawn appeared out of thin air.

"YOU!!" His arm became a club and he bashed his enemy away. There was a second spell active, one that made the man appear as Karasu to Spawn's eyes. "You motherless fuck, DIE!!"

"Wait! I didn't know what I was doing!" The green-eyed vigilante spin-kicked him away without listening.

"Well I know what I am doing, killing you!" He extended a tentacle and pulled him over by the neck. "Where's Rosa? Tell me now!" But the man was on the verge of unconsciousness, unable to speak. This enraged Spawn even further. "Very well." He was about to drive a spike through the man's heart when another character made an appearance.

"HEEYAH!!" Spawn received an uppercut that sent him about five yards away! He got up and identified his attacker, Karasu no Shi. "You can't even tell the difference between what's real or not, works for me."

"Stop mocking me!" The rookie hero charged and delivered a blow that would've knocked out an elephant, yet the pale one caught it with one hand.

"It's hard not to make fun of you," Karasu replied as he threw him to the floor. Spawn tried to attack once more, but was submitted again.

"We're taking a big risk here," Van muttered through yellow grinding teeth. He wanted to get up and finish the longhaired hero, but he knew that having the false Spawn see him in his true form would end the charade. "Are you sure you planned for this?"

"Of course I did, everything was coolly calculated." The smarter sibling crossed his arms behind his head and laid back. "Case scenario _numero uno_: none of our opponents show up, the kid realizes he's killed an innocent person and collapses emotionally; and second, if one of them does show up, the kid is beaten and becomes more desperate, which is also useful for us. Nothing can wrong."

"What if they had both shown up?"

"Umm…" Vinnie went awkwardly quiet for a minute. "Shut up, man, I'm trying to follow the fight."

"Honestly, it's hard for me to believe you're even trying," the dark-eyed warrior said tiredly as he flung Spawn over his shoulder. "There is no way you can win this battle."

"Of course I can win!" Spawn claimed, "You're a villain and I'm a hero, you lose and I win, that's the way it goes."

"The way it goes?" Karasu shook his head. "If you go into battle with nothing but comic book logic to shield you, then you will always fail. Heroes don't win because they're 'good', they win because they're strong, both of body and mind. They know what to do, they know why they do it, and most importantly, they know who they are." His eyes narrowed. "Tell me, who are you?"

"The Spawn," he answered, trying to sound as impressive as he could.

"Is that it? Is that all you have, a silly name and a weird-looking suit?" The more experienced one questioned. "You're no more than a kid in a costume pretending to be a grown up. You received a power you were not ready for, one that you can't comprehend. Stop acting like an ass and think!"

And Juan did. During a brief lapse in his rage, he thought about how he'd always known what was wrong, but never had the courage to act upon it, unless there was a way to do so without it being known. Masks, one way or another he'd always worn them; in front of his mother, his friends, and his teachers. If only he'd had the courage to speak when he first heard of his parents getting divorced, speak out what he truly felt, then maybe he would've kept them together. When the suit had come to him, and he discovered what he was capable of doing, he became ecstatic with the idea of becoming a superhero, someone useful; now that he was being humiliated and questioned by his enemy, Juan began to doubt whether he was truly worthy of this power. Doubt can never be as good as realization, but at least it was helping Karasu's mission, breaking the bond between the K-Unit and it's host. It was actually beginning to melt off his skin!

"Not so fast!" The undead hero sprinted and scored a haymaker, knocking Juan out. "That's not what I need." Then he heard clapping and looked up, Vindicator was approaching, and so was Vandalizer from the opposite side.

"Bravo, an excellent performance," the gray demon praised, "Truly, it amazes me how you bitches can be even more deceitful than we."

"So you knew." The form of Karasu no Shi glowed brightly and was replaced by Kaeli's. "Not that it will help you," she added defiantly as she discarded the hair he'd taken from the real crow.

"We don't need no help in the least," the purple brute boasted right before pouncing on the Seraphic huntress. All she had to do was sidestep and the demon landed unceremoniously, making a wide crater. Vindicator took the opportunity and tried to claw her, but Kaeli blocked with her battle-axe; alas, this left her open for a punch in the back by Vandalizer. "You got cocky, didn't you, hag?"

"Don't count me out yet," Kaeli growled. With lightning speed, she connected a spin kick to the large one's jaw, then grabbed and threw him towards his thinner brother. "Did you really think you two would be able to beat me? Did you?!" The cyan-haired angel struck the ground with her weapon, a wave of energy raced towards the Phlebiacs and exploded upon reaching them. Vindicator raised a scrawny arm from the rubble.

"Frankly, I did have a strategy figured out, now I see some revisions are in order."

"Why not use that move we saw on that rugby match last night?" his thick-jawed brother asked.

"Pathetic," Kaeli spat with disgust. "As much as I would love to dispatch you sick freaks, I've got work to do." She picked up the still unconscious Juan and teleported away. The Phlebiacs crawled out of the rubble soon afterwards.

"You know?" the long-jawed one started, "The part that pisses me off is that this blast could've had a lot of casualties."

"Yeah, these heavenly broads know nothing about efficiency. I told you we should've gone to that kinder garden." Vandalizer wiped the last of the dust off his shoulder. "You placed that tracking rune on the kid, right?"

"Well duh, since the beginning. And it's not just him who has one." He took out two dark crystal disks. "Who do want to pick up?"

Enrique's Home:

"Coming," the blonde boy's mother called as she hurried to answer the doorbell. She opened the door and saw a young man with a ponytail and sunglasses. "_S_, how may I help you?"

"_Señora_, we haven't met, but I'm a friend of Enrique's. I heard about Rosa and, well, I kind of need someone to talk to."

"I see. I'm sorry, Quique left a minute ago to take a walk. He went down that direction, if you wish to catch up."

"Okay, _gracias_." The door closed and Kashaku landed on his shoulder. "She's hiding something."

"_Indeed, the child named Rosa. And while she is well intended, we need to discover her reasons_."

"Well, partner, that's where you come in."

"Caw." The black bird flew around the house until he found a proper window. Through crow-vision, Carlos eavesdropped on a conversation between Enrique's parents.

"Enough beating around the bush, tell me what's wrong," the auburn-haired woman ordered.

"It's about Rosa," her husband answered, "I've treated several types of bruises, and have learnt how to identify them. How they were made, how long ago, how strongly, etc."

"Then you should tell the police!" she reasoned, "That information will help them find the murderers."

"That's not what I'm meaning to tell you," the man corrected, "Rosa, her bruises, none of them were made today."

"_Qué?_"

"That girl has been beaten continuously for a long period of time, which possibly lasted months, even years."

"But that would mean that she… Oh my god." The auburn-haired woman had to sit down. "My dear, we must help her!"

"We will," Enrique's father assured, "She will get the proper help." He took a deep breath and held his wife's hands. "I'd hate to think what would happen if she doesn't."

"That's it! Kashaku, let's go!" The black marks appeared on Karasu's face as he ran off. Before long he was leaping across the rooftops. "Now I know what I was feeling, resentment, she grew to hate her parents. And not being touched by the demons could only mean that…" His opaque eyes widened in terror. "She couldn't have."

"_One's actions can make blood bonds grow dangerously thin_," the bird replied, "_Your theory was correct, Warrior, that child will become an instrument towards the false Spawn's perdition. Despite our mistrust towards her, we must inform the huntress Kaeli_."

"Right." Karasu took out the bead and crushed it. "YEARRGH!"

"CAW! _Warrior!_" The guardian watched as his ward crashed in the alley bellow. He dove and landed next to him. "_Warrior, what is wrong?!_"

"Ah-I c-can't move."

"He triggered a paralyzing trap." The startled bird turned and saw Vandalizer. "I could've given you some tips about dealing with Kaeli. You see, I've faced the bitch before, and therefore know how she thinks." He stomped over and picked up the undead hero. "You'll find out why she betrayed you soon enough." The purple demon looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"_I prefer my own means of transportation_," Kashaku responded as he took off. From above, he saw Karasu and Vandalizer disappear in a swirl of green fire. "_Hold your ground, Warrior, you can't afford to lose_."

Guadalquivir River:

"It's odd," Rosa said as she stared at the western clouds, which were becoming as pink as her hair, "I'm only just beginning to realize how tremendously my life is about to change."

"_S_." Her friend was at a loss for words. "Rosa, when my great-grandmother died I felt, well, alone. You guys wanted to help, but I wouldn't let you, because I felt you couldn't understand my loss." Enrique took her hand. "Rosa, I can't understand yours, I hope I never have to, but I can help, if you'll let me." The following reaction was quite unexpected, she laughed.

"Quique, you stupid bastard, of course you will never understand." The buzz-cut boy nodded, and was about to say something else when she continued. "There's no fucking way you'll ever understand my loss. Not when you've always had everything!"

"_Qué?_ Rosa I don't—"

"Do you know why I only went to your house that one time, but never again until today? Because you made me so sick to my stomach!" The tan girl was forcing her once friend to back away. "Your perfect TV family. Everyone loves each other, everyone's so pretty and handsome, and everyone's so disgustingly happy! And what did I get? An abusive alcoholic and a neglecting whore!"

"Okay, time out!" Enrique was up against the guardrail and growing desperate. "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't know anything about this!"

"Of course you didn't. How could you, living in your little private paradise?" Rosa kept closing in on the boy, forcing him into a precarious position. "When I said change, I was talking about what I'm capable of doing now, and what I'm about to claim." She was calm now, yet her gaze was ten times as frightening. "Quique, you don't know what it's like to experience a tragedy, but you parents will."

"Whoa there Missy!"

"_Qué?_" Rosa was hoisted into the air. She turned and saw a red-eyed monster with three horns and a long jaw. Naturally, she was scared at first, but then said: "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Being awed by your initiative," Vindicator quipped. "Now come along, it's time to honor your part of the deal." He turned his attention to Enrique, who was petrified with horror. "You can come too, after all, no one wants to miss a finale."


	6. Condemnation 6

**Condemnation**

**Chapter six:**

At an abandoned villa, a few miles away from the city, Kaeli and an unconscious Juan appeared in a flash of blue light. The seraphic huntress dropped her captive then checked the minuscule rock that had been hidden among his hair.

"Buffoons. Did they really think I wouldn't find it?" She guffawed as she crushed it between her fingers, imagining the Phlebiacs performing a wild goose chase where the signal had last been sent. Kaeli noticed that the suit was beginning to wake. Sensing its enemy, it formed tendrils that moved like menacing snakes, but the moment she reached out to them they shriveled away. "Always trying to bite off more than they can chew. Now, let's prepare the sales-pitch."

Sweet, melodious, enchanting…such and more was the music Juan heard as he awoke. He looked up and saw an extraordinary vision. A woman of unearthly beauty was sitting a few feet beside him, playing an instrument that looked like a slender bagpipe. Long sky-blue hair cascaded down her back, and her robe was so white it literally glowed. Her most distinguishing characteristic: a pair of silvery wings. She stopped playing and turned to look at him.

"You've awakened at last. I was starting to think you wouldn't."

"Am I dead?" the boy asked with barely a whisper. It was the only logical explanation. How could he see an angel otherwise?

"Of course not, silly," Kaeli answered with a soft giggle. Her expression quickly became saddened though. "However, I fear I must still be the bearer of bad news. Your ignorance was exploited, and you we're being fooled into fighting for the enemies of both Heaven and humanity."

"_Qué_ What are you talking about?" The brown-haired boy gulped when she approached, her attire was rather transparent. "Umm, _Señorita_, what are you doing?" The shorthaired teen stuttered as she put her entrancing face inches from his.

"Stand still." The Seraphic huntress gently took hold of his face. "This will hurt a little, but it's better for you to know the truth."

"(gulp) Okay." Juan closed his eyes, and a nightmare was revealed: His mentor, the Vindicator, in his true form, revealing all sorts of horrendous facts. The origin of his suit, the planned outcome for him as a false Spawn, the truth behind so many 'accidents' and crimes, lies and deceptions one after another. "YEARRGH!" Juan pushed himself away. It was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry," Kaeli said sympathetically as she stepped up, "But this moment of suffering was minimal compared to whatever those demons had in store for you." She held out her hand to the trempling boy. "Come with me, and you will get help you can trust." This offer got an immediate response, an uppercut from a spiked fist.

"Trust!" Spawn roared as the mask covered his face and his eyes began to glow. "You can't fool me, I saw what you really want, _puta_!"

"What?" Kaeli spat out blood. "How could you—Guh!" A dozen whips started lashing at her, each blow more merciless than the last. An ordinary human would've died after the first blow. Suddenly he stopped. Kaeli opened one eye and saw her green-eyed assailant. He was motionless at first, then clutched his stomach, and moaned in pain.

"What…what is happening to me?" The look in his eye was a combination of rage and despair. He gave the angel one last spiteful glance before running away as fast as he could.

"Damn, what's happened here?" the Seraphic huntress asked herself as she rubbed her head. "Why did he get so upset? And how could he do that? Not even a true Hellspawn is that strong. Even taken by surprise, I should've been able to overcome him easily." Aching terribly, she got on her feet. "Whatever the reason, I gotta get that kid back before—Oof!" A powerful blow sent her flying across the room. After she finished tumbling, Kaeli looked up to see Vandalizer, holding the still paralyzed Karasu, who was now suffering the effects of demonic teleportation.

"If you're looking for answers, sweet-cheeks, I'll be glad to oblige," the brute chuckled. He dropped his captive, charged and delivered a punt that lifted her into the air. That's when he grabbed and slammed her against the wall. "We're not as dumb as you think, hag. During our scuffle earlier today, Vinnie cast a special spell on the kid. When you tried to show him what you knew, he took some extra info. Also, he placed an enfeeblement curse on you." He pushed her against the wall, finding delight in her pain. "And you're not wearing your armor, (tisk-tisk) bad choice." Having said this, Vandalizer gave her a brutal trashing. Karasu tried to come to her aid, but the paralyzing trap was still in full effect.

"Van!" The large demon stopped when he heard his brother call. "You can be dumber than the Vacillator sometimes. Didn't you notice that the kid is missing!"

"What!" The purple one looked around and saw that this was true. Almost immediately, he vented out this his frustration on the angel. "Where is he!"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know," Kaeli mocked, "Your little scheme backfired big time. He bolted right after flying into a rage." The brute growled and threw her against the floor. She landed beside Karasu.

"You know? Part of me is glad you got your ass kicked. You deserve it for double-crossing me."

"I was trying to protect you!" the angel protested, "You may be strong, but not nearly enough to face two Phlebiacs."

"Oh, of course. You alone are taking care of things beautifully."

"Okay, let's fix this." Vindicator dropped Enrique and Rosa and cast a locator spell. "Terrific, the fusion has started! And his signal is too erratic to determine position."

"Let's get a move on then," Vandalizer said, "Come along, you little tramp, it's time—Huh?" He was going to pick up Rosa but she was walking towards Kaeli.

"Are you an angel?" the pink-haired girl asked, "One of God's angels?" Her answer was a nod. The younger one stood there silently, with a blank stare. Everyone was puzzled. "An angel." Suddenly and without warning, Rosa exploded! "How dare you show you're face now!" She started beating on the pony-tailed female (who by now weak enough, both by magic and muscle, to receive damage from the human girl), with even more fierceness than Vandalizer. "You're supposed to know everything! You're supposed to love us! Why did you let this happen? Why was I forsaken all these years!" The look in her eyes was one of pure madness. "TELL ME WHY!"

"Rosa, that's enough!" Enrique rushed over to stop his friend and received a left jab for his attempt.

"Assholes! All of you! None of you care about anyone other than yourselves! And you!" She gave Kaeli an irate glare. "Your kind is the worst of them all." Rosa punched her one last time then turned her attention towards Karasu. It was the first time she'd seen him under this identity. "And you. I bet you knew as well."

"I found out just a moment ago," he replied, "I should've known earlier but—" He too was struck. That brief contact revealed a terrifying secret. There is very little that can scare one who's returned from the dead. What Karasu no Shi saw left him horrified. "Rosa, you…you did do it."

"I set myself free," she replied coldly. Vindicator approached from behind and was about to say something. "What are you two idiots waiting for! We've got work to do!." Fuming, she stomped out of the room, leaving the gray demon with a gaping mouth.

"Boy, is she a piece of work," Vandalizer commented as he followed.

"You," the dark-eyed one growled, "are even lower than I thought."

"Don't blame me. Aren't you mimes supposed to sense whenever someone needs saving? So why didn't you feel her?" Karasu made a fist. "Oh I'd love to stay and talk about it, but I'm in a hurry right now. Ta-ta." Vindicator left, laughing at the imminent defeat of his adversaries.

Enrique had remained silent through all this, trying to keep his wits in place, which is not easy when the monster from your nightmares is present. Not to mention the fact that, just a moment ago, his friend had tried to kill him. Yet he had to admit, all of this was reality and he had to face it.

"Rosa sold her soul, didn't she?"

"I'm afraid so," Karasu replied, "and you don't want to hear what she got in return."

"No, she didn't," Kaeli corrected. "The Phlebiacs have no interest in her. Their goal is Aguirre, and she's going to help them get him."

"Paco? What does he have to do with all this?"

"Long story short, he stumbled into a suit that belongs to those freaks, and now they want it back," the undead warrior explained. "If I heard correctly, it's become strong enough to integrate with Juan fully. And if the process is completed, they will claim him. Unless someone does something about it." Gathering all of his strength, Karasu made a huge effort and got on his feet.

"You used the girl's emotions to empower yourself," Kaeli guessed, "Amazing! The paralysis should've lasted another hour. But it won't do any good. You can barely walk, let alone fight. If you try to rescue those children, all you will manage is to give the Phlebiacs the satisfaction of killing you quicker."

"Aren't you supposed to be more positive than that?" the blonde boy questioned, "What ever happened to 'faith the size of a mustard seed'?"

"Reality check, kid. There's only so much faith can do. And it's certainly not going to do much for you if you're only trying to be a hero."

"I'm not trying to be a hero," Karasu replied. "I'm keeping a promise."

Not far from the residence, Spawn was in the middle of his own struggle. Karasu had assumed correctly, the suit was now strong enough to take over its human host. This meant both parties had to hurry, since the most likely result was Juan Aguirre becoming nourishment for what had once defended him.

"_Coño_" The green-eyed youth groaned, "If they think they can have me, they've got another thing coming." Obviously, he was trying to resist. Unfortunately, this was a battle of spiritual strength, not physical, and Juan's had been diminished by his encounter with Kaeli. "All I ever wanted to do was help!" he shouted, "And this is what I get for my efforts! IT'S NOT FAIR"

"Juan! Juan, where are you?"

He recognized the voice calling his name, it was Rosa. Normally, when one is lost, the most logical thing to do is head towards something familiar. But Spawn's distrust was at maximum level and did not want anything to do with anyone. The rookie hero tried to get away, but in his disoriented state, he ran into the one he intended to avoid.

"Juan, thank goodness!" The pink-haired girl ran up and embraced him. "It was awful! I thought for sure that monster was going to kill me!"

"Get away from me!" Spawn shouted as he shoved her away. "I'll bet anything you're into this too." The tan girl was too stunned to reply. "That's right, isn't it? You're just like everyone else, you just want something from me."

"Want something?" Rosa fell to her hands and knees and started sobbing. "How dare you? How dare you say something like that?"

"Rosa." The green-eyed one felt ashamed for what he'd said. Guilt ridden, he took a step towards his friend; but before he could react, the suit lashed out, slamming the pink-haired girl against a tree! "Rosa!" Once more Spawn fell into a panic. He sprinted towards his friend, hoping that she was still okay. Then he stopped short and realized that the suit hadn't attacked randomly, it had defended him! Rosa was holding a thick, sharp branch with her hand.

"I do want something from you, asshole," she panted, "At first, it was for you to love me back." Spawn's expression went blank. "That's right, I've had a crush on you for ages. But these last few days I've come to realize the worthless, cowardly pile of shit you are. So, the only thing I want from you now is to die!"

"Rosa, I… You have every right to blame me. I was a fool to let that devil trick me that way. I was too obsessed with blaming the Crow. The only reason he killed your family is because I'm your friend!" The frustration that had been building inside the boy exploded. "All I wanted to do was help! Instead I've endangered my friends! What sort of hero am I!"

"YOU AREN'T A HERO AT ALL!" Rosa exclaimed. "You never did anything to help me! You never had the guts!" The pink-haired girl's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I hope you suffer even more than my dad did. You deserve as much."

"_Qué_" Her friend raised his head in disbelief. "Deserve? Rosa, what are you talking about?"

One day ago:

"I'm going out, I'll be back when I want to," Rosa announced as she walked past the living room.

"Wait a second!" her slob of a father called, "What do you mean by that, young lady? There are rules to follow in this house and—" He was struck dumb the moment he saw her outfit. The tan girl was wearing a torn tank top, which showed much more than her midriff, and tight denim shorts. The fat man ran up to her as fast as he could and grabbed the girl violently by the arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing, dressing up like a whore!"

"This? It's nothing compared to the stuff the other girls are wearing." Rosa's eyes narrowed. "Or maybe you're afraid people will see your work." Naturally, the bruises on her arms, shoulders and back were in full display, plus, she was wearing no make up, so the ones on her face could also be seen. "That's right, isn't it? If I go out like this, then the whole world will see that you're a nut-less brute who beats her daughter in order to feel better." Her voice was gaining volume, this drew her mother out of the kitchen. "You heard me! You're too much of a wimp to face someone as strong as you, so you take out your frustrations on me!" Rosa received the fiercest and most cruel blow she ever had, she fell to the floor with her head throbbing in pain. The sight of her daughter spiting out blood and a tooth stunned the grown woman utterly. She'd always avoided witnessing these beatings (out of sight out of mind), but now she was too scared to move.

"Now you listen!" the brute hollered as he picked up Rosa by the hair and screamed into her ear. "I'm the one in charge of you. The food you eat, the clothes you wear, the school you go to, it all comes from my money. And you, you little bitch, owe me respect!" He hit her again then threw her against the wall.

"Oh, I know what I owe you," the pink-haired girl growled, "I've been meaning to repay you for years." It hurt, but she managed to give a triumphant smile. "Now I can." Her father didn't understand until he perceived four things: first, the look of absolute horror in his wife; second, that enormous pain in his stomach; third, the long talon coming out of it; fourth, that elongated gray jaw.

"Of course, she had to wait for a little assistance," Vindicator cackled. He threw the fat man towards his brother, who caught and started squeezing him, making blood squirt gruesomely.

"You want us to give him the works, right?" Vandalizer asked, "Get him for everything he's done to you."

"Tenfold," the hurt girl said mercilessly as she walked past her paralyzed mother on her way upstairs. "And don't forget her."

"_Qué_" the grown woman saw the gray-skinned monster come closer. "NO!" She ran and grabbed her daughter's foot as she tripped to the floor. "Rosa, you can't let them take me! I never did anything to you!"

"You." Rosa's face was contorted with rage and hatred as she kicked her mother in the face. "YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING!" She ran up to her bedroom, slammed the door and curled up in a corner. The agonizing pleas and screams coming from below did not affect her, just as her own tears did not stop her father's hand nor made her mother act in her defense. "And I will gladly give you to them as well, Juan," the tan girl sobbed, "Damn you for not helping me before, damn my friends for never noticing, damn the teachers for being so dense, damn…" She finally collapsed. "DAMN YOU ALL!"

An appalled Spawn stood there silently. Not only was the story terrifying, the effect was being enhanced by Rosa's tear-flooded eyes and dreamy expression.

"Mom serving waffles for breakfast, dad giving me piggy-back rides, the three of us going to the park on Sundays…is that too much to ask for? Maybe so, but I could've at least been given a life where I wasn't A FUCKING PUNCHING BAG!" She charged at the dark-clad teen, intending to stab him. The suit reacted and lashed at her again, slamming her against the tree. Spawn tried to hold back, but his effort wasn't enough.

"NO!" He wanted to rush over and aid her, but knew that he would only end up harming her. "Rosa, I'm sorry! I never meant for you to be hurt."

"I know you didn't," she replied, "You never did anything to hurt me or anyone. Vindicator and Vandalizer have nothing on you." Rosa looked up. "That's the fact which angers me the most. You haven't sinned, so they can't claim you. All you have to do is refuse to go with them and you're Scott-free." A massive foot came between the two former friends. Vandalizer picked up the tan girl and roared to her face.

"Stupid bitch, you just revealed the loophole! The deal was for you to help us get him."

"Let go of her!" Spawn moved in to attack. The purple demon spat a fireball his way and sent him flying.

"Well, what can you say for yourself?" he demanded.

"You've got nothing to threaten me with, _tío_," Rosa challenged, "I had my parents killed and tried to murder my friend so I could stay with his. Where am I going to end up, I wonder?" Her eyes narrowed. "All you do is screw people with your deals, so don't complain if I screw you for a change." Vandalizer glared at her angrily, but at the end he smirked and chuckled.

"You're really something." He let her go. "Fine, we'll call it even. Your confession helped a lot anyway." Van turned his attention to his prime target, who was up against his skinnier brother.

"Don't waste your breath," Spawn growled, "Now I know what you're after and how to stop you. So don't try to offer me anything, 'cause the answer is 'no'!"

"Even the fact that you're about to be eaten alive?" Vindicator pointed out. "By now, the pain must've been replaced by a minor ache. Still, the fusion continues its process, and the most likely outcome is you becoming food."

"I don't care! Nothing you say will change my mind!"

"Not even one last chance to save your friend?" the gray-demon questioned. This caught the green-eyed one's attention. "It's a legal clause: Actions taken through demonic influence may be taken off record by said influencing demon. In other words, we can erase what Rosa did and give her another shot at the pearly gates." Vindicator raised his brow. "That is of course, if you want to." Spawn's fist clenched with fury. "All it take is two little words: I'm yours."

"I've got two words for you: Ebon shears!" The focused blades severed Vindicator's arm. Karasu then landed in front of him and slashed at his chest with his katana. Followed by a kick to the face that made him fall on his rear. "Get the hell out of here, Juan. Now!"

"But Rosa—"

"You owe her nothing!" the undead hero declared, "Everything that has happened to her was her own choice, no one else's."

"_Qué_" The tan girl was stunned. The long-jawed Phlebiac started laughing merrily.

"Oh, this is rich. You're blaming others because the powers you were so proud of failed to sense her blight."

"My powers didn't fail at all. At first I thought it had been you who cast a cloaking spell around her. But right after I touched Rosa I realized, she had cloaked herself."

"_Qué_ How could she—Why would she do such a thing?" a puzzled Spawn asked.

"The make up, the way she changed the conversation each time she became the subject, her demeanor alone kept her hidden. How can one hear a cry for help that isn't given?" The dark-eyed hero glared at her. "You wrote your past alone. Juan and I are not responsible for it."

"You son of a bitch," the tan girl growled as the limped towards him, "It's you who should've known! The signs were there. You and everyone else ignored me because you were too selfish to look beyond yourselves!"

"Ah, shut up!" Vandalizer interrupted, "You know it's true, you vain bitch. Deep down, you never wanted to be rescued; because your friends knowing the truth would be blow to your ego, more painful than any your father could give you." The teary girl gritted her teeth and the brutish demon raised a claw. "Since you don't care that no one cares about you, I guess—Guh!" Karasu delivered a kick to the side of his head, so hard that the skull was cracked and green blood spurted out.

"I can't fix her past. I can, however, do something for her future." He unsheathed Seventh Sin and narrowed his opaque eyes. "Back off, now. Ugh!" There was a sharp pain on his side. The turned and saw Rosa digging her improvised weapon into him.

"What future?" she asked, "You're an idiot if you think I'll be thankful for your saving my life." Sighing, Karasu pushed her away and knocked her out with a punch.

"Maybe so, but I'm still going to." He turned his attention back towards his true enemies. "Ready?"

"So you wanna rumble with the Fabulous Phlebiac Brothers?" The purple demon said. "Go for it!" The battle began, but it was one-sided. The effect of the paralyzing trap was still slowing Karasu down somewhat. Also, now that the element of surprise had been used up, his blows weren't accurate enough and he could barely avoid the ones aimed at him.

"You should've kept your painted nose out of our business, runt," the skinny one snarled as he delivered a headbutt, which hit his target dead center. Karasu flew a couple of feet and was slammed against a boulder. "Now to—Hey!" Something started stinging at his face. It was Spawn, whipping at his former teacher.

"If these are the final moments in my life, then I'll use them to do what's right!" More whips appeared and the lashing became fiercer. Vindicator's reaction was an annoyed sigh.

"One of these days, I'm going to find out whether this is insanity or just plain stupidity." A minor chant and an energy wave was cast. This maneuver went awry, however, for who was there to catch him but Kaeli herself. Fully armored and free from the enfeeblement curse.

"Thank you kindly," she said with a mocking wink just before teleporting away.

"_Chingada_" the dark-clad hero swore, "If it's not one thing, it's another." And if that wasn't enough, the demonic siblings were about to pounce upon him from behind. He turned the tables upon them, however, by leaping high into the air and throwing the ebon shears. The attack wasn't as focused this time, so the damage wasn't as aggravating. Hurting his foes wasn't his intention, this was a mere cover so that he could activate the silent shadow.

"Arrgh! Damn that runt!" Vandalizer scanned the area. "And curse that broad. How could she recover so fast?"

"Who cares? What matters is, she's got the kid." Vindicator spat in disgust. "Not only that, she cast a field around her so that we can't teleport to her side. We'll have to go on foot." He sketched a circle on the ground and recited a minor chant. Green flames erupted and an arrow formed. It spun a while before fixing a direction. "They're this way. Come on." The two brothers left.

"Brainless twits," Kaeli giggled as she came into view. She hadn't teleported at all, merely hid herself and thrown a decoy for her opponents to follow. Spawn struggled away and ran towards his unconscious friend.

"Rosa! Speak to me. Are you alright?" The pink-haired girl was completely out of it. It was painful to see his friend like this, even more that the fusion. "How could you let them do this?" the masked boy demanded, "You're an angel! You're supposed to be the good one!"

"Oh, quit your bellyaching!" the pony-tailed angel snapped, "It's not like she's of any significance in this matter, or you." She readied her battle-axe and stepped forward menacingly. "You saw it yourself, thanks to the Vindicator's spell. You're only important to me because you're a human fused with a K-unit, a historical first. You are the key to deciphering how those blasted suits work. We'll be able to destroy one of Hell's greatest weapons. Do you understand what that means?"

"I do, you only came here to pick me up and take me to some lab." He took a deep breath. "I do believe that my life is a small price for such victory." Spawn's eyes flashed with anger. "But I saw who you are, a heartless bitch who only cares for her own glory. It doesn't matter to you who gets involved in the process!" He lashed at Kaeli. She caught the whip with one hand. "You might as well save your breath, because I choose not to go with you either!"

"The free will rule? Ha! Haven't you noticed there are ways around it? Hell uses deceit in order to manipulate humans into making the choices that benefit them. We use combat."

"_Qué_" Spawn cringed as another painful wave ran through him. The fusion process was still going on. "You're challenging to a fight?"

"A duel, traditional and honorable. The victor may demand something from the loser. In this case, you will agree to come with me."

"How is this honorable!" Spawn protested, "I'm in no condition to fight." As a matter of fact, he was having trouble standing up.

"As you said before, I don't give a shit as long as I win." Kaeli took a battle stance. "And if you refuse, I win by default. So, will you fight?"

"_Sí_" Unprepared, the cyan-haired huntress was barely able to block, and was thrown back about two yards from the blow given by Seventh Sin. Karasu no Shi had not been fooled by her earlier ruse, he even turned it against her. "Didn't want me to get hurt. For a moment, I almost believed you."

"So you've got one brain-cell inside your head, big deal." The Seraphic huntress narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think about facing me. Even in top shape, you'd have no chance."

"I've dealt with worse. Now fight!" The undead warrior charged forward. Kaeli responded with a frontal attack of her own, planning to overpower him with greater strength. She wasn't expecting him to make a sharp turn and hit her on her blindside. Furious that she'd been tricked like this, she reacted and struck him with the flat side of her weapon. And before he could counter, Kaeli let him have a roundhouse kick that sent him flying right trough a tree!

"I was planning to go soft on you," the treacherous angel growled, "But know I'm going to show you exactly what it means to fight a huntress!" She leapt into the air and, impulsed by a mystic force, delivered a kick. Karasu managed to roll away in the knick of time, but was still affected by the impact. Spawn shielded himself and Rosa, and when the dust settled, he gasped in amazement. There was a 15-foot-wide crater with Kaeli standing in the center!

"I'm only slightly impressed," the undead warrior groaned as he got up, "If you were planning to use that on a child, it means you're all show."

"The last one to insult me like that was a Yuvirian harpy," an offended Kaeli replied, "I'm going to hang your head right next to hers on my wall." She charged, ready to bring down her axe and chop her opponent in half. Karasu, taking advantage of his small size and speed, rushed and punched her in the stomach with all of his might. This move was followed by a jab that nearly broke her jaw. The next thing he did was slash at her with Seventh Sin, but he parried with her battle-axe, so began the swordplay. "Idiot, why are you even fighting? You know I'm right."

"Probably, but you've forgotten something very important." Karasu kicked her away. "Sacrifice must be voluntary in order to be worthwhile. If you force Juan, or anyone, into it, you're no better than the phlegm brothers." This comparison angered the cyan-haired huntress even further. A brief glow emanated from her body, which immediately became a blinding flare. "GRRAAH!" Karasu was blasted away by this. Every inch of his body stung, including the tip of his hair.

"What I did was reveal part of my true essence," Kaeli informed, "An ordinary human would've died, and a lowly being such as yourself can only stand so much." She titled her head. "To be honest, though, I was expecting you to be burned to a crisp. I hate to admit it, but you're stronger than I thought." A sinister smile curled her lips. "Works for me. After all, I want my trophy." She raised her weapon and brought it down with full force. It hit an invisible barrier and bounced off her hands! Both opponents were stunned by this unexplainable outcome. Karasu reacted first. He gripped Seventh Sin and attacked with all of his might. Kaeli flew out of the hole and landed at Spawn's feet, blood bursting out of her. The green-eyed teen was stunned at the sight. Her right arm had been severed and a large gash ran across her torso, from her shoulder to her waist. He could even see some ribs! He looked up and saw the undead warrior approaching.

"She was a two-faced shrew, but you didn't have to kill her," he said disapprovingly.

"She's just wounded. Frankly, I don't have the power to do such a thing."

"Don't worry, we'll finish her for you."

"_Qué_"

"Careful!" Spawn shot his whips out like spears. Vandalizer caught them with ease.

"You get points for trying, kid." One mighty yank and Spawn drew a wide arch across the air before being slammed against the ground. He landed besides Rosa. "What you did was pretty impressive. It takes a lot to hurt an angel that badly."

"It also took a lot out of you," the skinnier one noted, "What a shame."

"You think?" Karasu altered the grip on his katana, aiming the blade downwards. "I may be hurt, but I managed to devise a new technique." Right arm wound up to the left, Karasu took aim and attacked. "Wing Shadow!" This move is was a combination of both wind and dark energy. And although it is performed by swinging the katana outward, the attack is more of an impact rather than a cut. The Phlebiacs blocked. Vandalizer managed to stand his ground, while Vindicator, being much lighter, was blown away.

"Decent. Now you're gonna—"

"CAW!"

"ARRGH!" Out of nowhere, Kashaku from the night sky and pecked at the purple beast's eye! Then flew away before he could be struck. "Blasted turkey! I'm going to—Huh?" Karasu took advantage of the diversion to jump over Vandalizer and land of his back. He took hold of the spike on his back and started pulling. The demon trashed about, trying desperately to get him off his back. But it didn't take long for the undead hero to yank out the bony appendix, sending Vandalizer into a world of pain.

"Worry not, bro, help is coming!" Vindicator called as he rushed over. Karasu ran up to meet him and rammed the spike through the demon's throat. Then grabbed him by his elongated jaw and threw him over his shoulder. "Know what? Never mind." Karasu took a deep breath and put out his arm.

"Glad to see you again," he greeted with a smile, "You missed one heck of a fight though."

"_Oh, you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I've witnessed in my youth_." The bird's expression went serious. "_Now, let's check on the boy and hope it's not too late._"

"Hold it!" It was Kaeli. Even though she bled severely, she was on her feet and willing for another round. "It should be clear to you, we won't quit unless you destroy us utterly." Karasu grumbled as he saw Vandalizer and Vindicator getting ready as well. He was nearly exhausted, if the battle were to continue, he was sure to be defeated.

"I can't win. You're much too strong," he finally admitted. The undead warrior sheathed his weapon and ran.

"That's right, you wuss, run with your tail between your legs," Vindicator laughed. Then he realized that Karasu had no intention to escape at all, he'd simply sprinted to reach Spawn. He held and picked him up by the neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The rookie demanded. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as incredible pain surged through his body. The suit reacted and started whipping at its dark-haired attacker mercilessly.

"The best way to stop a fight," Karasu said, "is to eliminate the reason it's there." Each lash stung terribly, skin and flesh began to tear, but he would not let go. After what felt like an eternity, the suit started slowing down. The three onlookers were quite confused, especially when it started to melt away.

"_Qué_" A puzzled Juan looked at himself. After all that agony, he suddenly felt as light as a feather. It was a strange sensation, yet somehow familiar. The suit was abandoning him, he couldn't even feel a connection with it anymore. He turned to Karasu, who'd sustained many wounds. "What did you just do?"

"It's obvious," Vindicator answered. "Do you remember what I told you? A K-unit feeds on pain and sorrow, and kid, you were carrying a truckload of those."

"A crow has the power to manipulate such feelings," Kaeli continued, "Either to punish the guilty with the pain they've given others, or to relieve the innocent from what they've received. Your guilt bonded you with the K-unit, Karasu took it away."

"_The warrior did more than that_," Kashaku added, "_He took away everything. Every fault and transgression, no matter how small_." He stared at the brown-haired boy. "_In one word, child, you are now like a hatchling, completely innocent._"

"It's incredible!" Juan couldn't help but smile. "I feel as though I could do anything!"

"I suggest diving from a cliff," the purple demon said disdainfully, "Urrgh, I just want to ring your scrawny necks and… Ah, forget it. Let's go home, Vinnie, my back is killing me."

"Tell me about it," his brother replied as he touched the hole in his throat, "This thing's worse than my cankers." Vindicator summoned a portal. "I'd watch my back if I were you, mime. Getting a reputation is not always a good thing."

"I'll be aware," Karasu replied as he and Juan watched the demonic siblings leave. Kaeli came up to them.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves," she growled. She was about to give a sermon when they heard an unworldly shriek. They all turned and found the source.

"ROSA!" Juan rushed to his friend's aid but was grabbed by a whip and thrown away.

"Gotcha!" Karasu called. "I don't believe it! We've got to go through this again!"

"No, it's different, I can tell," the brown-haired boy noted. Indeed it was. The suit did more than cover the young girl's body, it was changing its appearance. Spiked shoulder, elbow and kneepads appeared, double sets of blades lined her forearms, and four thorny whips grew out of her back.

"Oh god!" the girl wailed in agony, "Somebody, HELP ME!"

"I got her!" the Seraphic huntress called as she charged at full speed. No one saw her move, just as she didn't see the whip that bore through her chest and now held her in the air.

"Oh no! Curse this evil armor, striking at the angel who rushes to my rescue!" The new Spawn wept theatrically. She narrowed her eyes as she drilled another whip through he angel's shoulder. "You're a blonde underneath that blue, aren't you?"

"Rosa?" Juan was very frightened and confused, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I embraced what you so foolishly rejected, power."

"You're the fool," Kaeli said as she coughed up blood, "if you believe that what you have can be considered power." The dark-clad villain pulled her closer and skewered her a third time.

"Don't talk to me about power! You have enough to multiply food, heal the sick, raise the dead. And what do you do with it? NOTHING! You just sit around in heaven and let us rot!" The fourth tentacle wrapped tightly around the Seraphic huntress, digging the thorns into her flesh. "Pay for your negligence."

"Let her go!" Karasu cried as he charged with his weapon at the ready. Spawn blocked with her arm blades and countered with a slash, which he avoided. Kaeli took this opportunity to break free, yet she was too hurt to do anything but fall to the ground motionless. The newly fledged Spawn was fast but unskilled. The dark-eyed hero took advantage of this to find a gap in her defense and stab her in the stomach. He pulled Seventh Sin out with intention of beheading her, that's when Juan appeared to tackle him away. "_Pendejo_ What are you doing?"

"Rosa is my friend! I won't let you harm her! _Qué_" The brown-haired boy was picked up by a tentacle, as well as Karasu. They were both swung in the air before being tossed into the dirt.

"Now, you want to help me? Guess what, asshole, I don't need it!" The green-eyed villain leapt and tried to punch her former friend. Luckily, Karasu pulled him out of harm's way. "It's too late for you to try and make amends." She attacked with her whips, the undead warrior leapt away, carrying Juan. "I'm going to kill you. You and all those jerks who ignored me all these years."

"Are you still believing that shit?" Karasu accused, "You're the only one responsible for your life. You had countless chances to fix it, and wasted every one. This was your last! Wing Shadow!" The attack blew Spawn away. Karasu took Juan to safety. "You're not going to like this, but I've got to fight and defeat Rosa."

"I understand," the brown-haired boy replied sadly, "But you must try and get the suit off her! The same way you did with me."

"It won't work. She took the suit willingly, nothing will make her let go. She's too blinded with rage to reason, and will end up killing hundreds. I'm sorry but I have to destroy her."

"NO! You're supposed to be a hero, your duty is to save her!"

"Wrong! Hero's do the right thing, even when it hurts. _Qué_" Kaeli landed right next to them. She took one quick breath and bolted away to continue her fight against the dark-clad girl. It was unbelievable. In spite of all the wounds and blows she'd received, not to mention having one arm gone, the cyan-haired angel was still willing to carry out her mission. Unbelievable, but not admirable, for there was no nobility in her goals.

"Heaven only wanted Juan so they could use him as a lab rat," Spawn said, "The suit told me so. And you, the only thing you care for is your own glory, the huntress who has never failed a mission." Again, she managed to wrap her weapons around her opponent, then pulled them away just as fast. Kaeli stood still, something felt wrong, yet she couldn't tell what it was. "If it comforts you, you won't hear them laugh," Spawn told the falling pieces. She looked over to find Karasu and Juan staring, disapproving and appalled respectively. Kaeli was vain and selfish, but she didn't deserve such an end. "I'm beginning to understand my dad. Hurting others feels great."

"Juan still wants to save you," the dark-haired warrior revealed, "What do you say to that?"

"I say this." She raised her hand and shot out a spear-like tendril. Straight towards the boy's neck! Quick as a bolt, Karasu caught it bare-handed, and through the suit, Spawn felt a chilling surge as Karasu's intentions were revealed.

"Juan, I take back what I said. I'm not sorry!" He charged and made a frontal slash. Spawn blocked again, however, this time the blades were cut away and a large gash was made on her arm.

"Gaahh! _Hijo__ de puta!_" She threw an uppercut. The undead warrior dodged, grabbed her arm and held her as he kicked her in the stomach three times. She retorted by forming a jaw with the suit that grabbed his leg and threw him away. Then she started lashing with all the whips she could create.

All of this was watched by Juan, who had no idea what to do.

"_Listen, child._"

"Qué?" The brown-haired boy turned and saw Kashaku.

"_Listen to me, you may be able to help the warrior._"

"But how? I have no power anymore, there's nothing I can do."

"_You have one advantage over our opponent. The only thing you need is will._" The black bird narrowed his eyes. "_Do you wish to save your friend?_"

"Gotcha!" The dark-clad villainess grabbed Karasu by both feet and slammed him against a tree so hard that it broke in two. He was thrown against the floor several times, and finally nailed against it with whips going through his shoulders and knees. "The suit's telling me what's on your mind, that you still feel compassion towards me." Spawn sneered as she twisted one of her thorny weapons, causing her foe to roar in pain. "Idiot, mercy has no place in this world. Vindicator hid Juan's with fake courage, but couldn't get rid of it." Her green eyes narrowed, making their glow eerier. "Juan is no hero, and neither are you, because of compassion."

"You don't know what compassion is, Rosa, and having received none is no excuse." Karasu looked directly into her eyes. "Juan is more courageous than he knows, because of that compassion you despise so much. And he's showing it, even now." The tan girl didn't reply as the suit melted off of her. She looked down to see a metallic blade coming out of her left breast, then back to find Juan holding Kaeli's battleaxe.

"A hero does the right thing, even when it hurts," he repeated solemnly. Following Kashaku's advice, who pointed out the fact that Karasu had taken all of his guilt and faults, rendering him invisible to the suit, the brown-haired boy took the defeated angel's weapon and struck from behind. The guardian also made him realize that the choice was between saving his friend or her life. It was extremely difficult, but at the end, he chose to save Rosa.

A sew days later, Carlos Navarro, with Kashaku on his shoulder, watched Rosa's burial from afar.

"Somehow, this doesn't feel like a victory," the dark-haired teen said. "Juan and Enrique have lost, not only their friend, but their faith as well. And although I am an atheist, I know how important it is to have something…" He thought about Hotaru. "…or someone to believe in."

"_The will be alright,_" the black bird assured, "_They are strong enough to overcome this. As for the Aguirre child, this experience has made him much stronger. He shall no longer lose his enthusiasm at the first setback. And while the death of his friend will be a scar to bear, he knows that he saved her from a worse fate._"

"_Sí_, that's true," Carlos admitted with a small grin. Both friends took one last look at the departing group, then turned away to continue their journey.

**Epilogue:**

"Hurry it up," Vindicator called, "There's no time here, but that doesn't mean we've got all day." Rosa didn't speak, she merely gave a cold hard stare. The scorching ground hurt indescribably, but she neither wept or complained. She wouldn't give those two the satisfaction. "Hah, defiance. I've seen it a millions times, and it always vanishes before long. What do you say, Van? Three days?"

"I'm going for one. The tougher they act, the sooner they whine." The brutish demon went up to the girl with a malicious grin. "Especially if the boss lets us have some time with her."

"You will do no such thing."

"Who said—Whoa." Vandalizer stepped back.

"What do you want?" Vindicator asked with a shaky voice. A curious Rosa looked up. She saw a svelte figure walking down a crooked path.

"I'll take the girl. You two can leave."

"No need to tell us twice," the gray demon replied as he got away as fast as he could.

"Man, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes," the larger one told Rosa as he followed. The tan girl was puzzled. This person, completely human in appearance, was much smaller than the Phlebiacs, and not menacing looking. Yet the demonic siblings were clearly terrified.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That's unimportant." The unnamed one put a hand on her shoulder. "What matters is, I've found my apprentice."


End file.
